In My Heart
by dqmwartist
Summary: Sully and Michaela deal with the separation caused by Catherine, as both remain in each other's hearts. Watch and see how true love prevails in this touching novel.


© 2004-2005

**Prologue**

Michaela stood, her feet frozen to the ground the tears still spilling from her eyes. It was almost more than she could bear; letting the one she loved so deeply go. But deep down she was hurt. It was the first time she had given all of herself to someone and loved them with all her heart. Now it seemed as if her love for him didn't matter anymore, or was the pain to fresh for her to see the real truth?

She didn't move again, until Sully was gone from her sight. Picking up her medical bag, Michaela turned away and headed off to see patients that lived too far away from town to travel in for sick visits. Maybe in being around other people, she could put the pain behind her and slowly mend her already broken heart.

Arriving at the Robinson cabin, Michaela found things to be rather desolate and quiet. Normally the family would be outside doing various household activities. Elise always seemed to be doing laundry and hanging wet clothes on the line with her young children scurrying about her feet.

Michaela gave a soft knock on the door. A few moments passed before one of the little ones came and opened it. Wyatt looked at her with wide eyes, as if he'd never seen a pretty lady before. "Hello," Michaela said softly to the young boy. He blinked at her, and then disappeared behind the door, leaving it open just a crack. It seemed like an eternity before anyone appeared at the door again.

This time she was greeted by an older girl, "Oh, it's the doctor. Please come in, sorry about my brother, he ain't used to strangers."

"So I noticed," Michaela replied, accepting the invitation to come inside.

"Ma!" Fern yelled, as she went off in search of her mother.

The cabin was dark, except for the few places where light was shinning through the thin sheets covering the windows. Dust seemed to be everywhere and the sink was piled up with dishes. Michaela began to wonder what had happened. What it something bad? Why hadn't anyone taken good care of the house? Before she could get any further, the girl was back again, this time with her mother in tow.

Michaela noticed right away that Elise's appearance was very much disheveled. Her hair was a mess, dirt smudged on her face and her clothes looked as if they hadn't been washed in a week. Yet, the woman bore a wide smile as soon as she spotted her.

"Dr. Quinn, I'm so glad ta see ya."

"You too," Michaela greeted her warmly, trying to hide her concern for the current state of things.

"Can I get ya anything, somethin' ta drink maybe? Or would ya like somethin' ta eat? Oh I'm sorry the place is such a mess," Elise rattled on. There was something wrong, and Michaela knew it. She was trying to hide pain, and using the rambling as a cover up.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Well…umm…."

Michaela didn't know whether to state why she came, or if she should console Elise first. If only she would talk, and let herself begin to heel. "Is everything all right?"

Elise looked up at Michaela, tears brimming in her eyes and threatening to spill down her pale cheeks. "No, it's just that…." Michaela reached out and touched her arm, "It's alright, you can tell me."

"It's….it's….T..t…Ted," Elise stammered. "He's been sick, dying I'm afraid. Can't bear the thought of lossin' him. "Friad I've been to busy tryin' to get him better that I've neglected the house."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Michaela didn't hesitate to reach out and hug Elise. It wasn't long before the woman's sobs racked her thin body.

Fern stood nearby, with Wyatt at her skirts, watching their mother and the doctor. They'd never seen her so upset over their father's illness. Frightened by what he saw, Wyatt clung to his sister's skirts. "Mama be ok?" he asked.

Fern hugged him close, "Course she will." Deep down she wasn't sure if their mother would be ok. She'd been a mess for nearly a month; would the pain ever go way? All she wanted was to have her mother back again.

Pulling back from the hug, Michaela looked into Elise's eyes still filled with pain, and a small glimmer of hope. She wanted to tell her that everything would be ok and that her husband would come back to her. Letting go of the doctor, Elise wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Maybe you can fix him?" She asked meekly.

"I'll do everything I can," Michaela replied.

Elise led her back to the room she shared with Ted. Michaela almost didn't see his lifeless form. Ted had become weak from the influenza, his wife doing everything she could to bring his fever down. His face was pale from the illness and beads of sweat gathered on his brow.

Michaela sent a frightened Elise off to bring her a glass of water. When she returned, a small amount of quinine was mixed in. She then brought the glass to Ted's lips, inviting him to drink. It was difficult at first, but he slowly managed to drink all of it. "I want you to mix a pinch of this for him every three hours until he's better. If there is no change in a week, I want you to send for me. Ok?"

Elise nodded, as she accepted the medicine offered to her. "Thank you, I appreciate what you done for him." "You're welcome." Michaela turned to leave.

"I'm afraid I don't got much money….but will ya take some of my jam? It's real good."

"Sure I'd love some."

Elise beamed, and ran off to find a jar of her best blackberry jam to give the doc, returning moments later with a jar in hand. "Here ya are doc, hope ya enjoy."

"I'm sure I will, and thank you."

"Welcome. You return home safe now."

Michaela smiled and nodded before exiting from the Robinson's cabin. She had never seen such a devoted wife, standing by her husband's side through thick and thin. It would be Elise's strong will and their love that would have the power to pull him through.

Walking home Michaela felt somewhat relieved at having helped a patient in need. But the pain from earlier was still fresh in her mind and it would take time for it all to disappear. Deep down she hoped she wouldn't have to keep Sully away for long.

Fighting tears, Sully turned and walked away from Michaela, leaving her standing there with tears in her eyes. A part of him wanted to run back and comfort her, drying the tears. But she had made that clear, she didn't want to be around him. His heart broke when she told him all that had been bothering her. He knew what it was like to give your heart to someone and be hurt in the end. It pained him to have to turn away, but what else could he do?

Losing Michaela was something Sully didn't want to do, and he sincerely hoped she would come back to him. He couldn't live without her; she had become a living, breathing part of him. The waiting was going to kill him, but what other choice did he have? Would there be away to win his heartsong back? Didn't she know his heart was hers? Someway he had to show her, but how?

Sully wanted to be alone, to think, but he remembered promising Brian that he would take him fishing. He turned towards town, hoping that maybe spending time with him would help clear his head.

Brian walked out of the store, holding a small package of candy. His stomach had gotten the better of him while waiting for Sully to return and the thought of gumdrops had been too much to handle. He'd paid a nickel for the candy, and was just popping a few into his mouth when Sully appeared.

"Hey, Sully. Wanna a gum drop?" Brian asked, while chewing the two pieces he'd just popped into his mouth.

"No, thanks."

"You don't know what your missin'." Came the reply from Brian as he continued to munch on his candy.

"How 'bout we go try our luck at catchin' some fish?" Brian stopped eating long enough to grab Sully by the hand and lead him out of town. He wasn't going to pass up a fishing trip.

Brian and Sully sat in silence for what seemed an eternity. Each seemed to be taking in the surrounding area, the beautiful lake with the rays of sun illuminating it in places. Both poles had been cast, and then set into the ground, waiting for the fish to bite.

Sully had hoped the trip would help him abandon any thoughts of Michaela, but it seemed everywhere he looked was a remembrance of her. He was reminded of their first adventure in the woods, when Michaela wanted to get a sample of water from Harding's Mill. She had ended up nearly helpless, and he discovered how soft her long flowing hair was.

Looking over at Sully, Brian saw a sad faraway expression on Sully's face. He knew Sully had gone to talk with Dr. Mike, and wondered if everything was ok. Deep down he wanted it to be, they belonged together. His thoughts then traveled back, when Sully had confronted the anger in him over his kissing Catherine. He had been so upset and confused, not knowing where to turn. Now it seemed as if things had been nearly turned upside down.

"Sully?"

"Yah," Sully answered a moment later.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'"

Brian glanced at Sully, a puzzled look on his face, not understanding how "nothing" could be wrong. He didn't know how Sully could look so sad, and yet have nothing be the matter. Surely if he had talked to Dr. Mike, things would be ok, right?

"Brian, do you remember when you wanted me to marry your ma, before her birthday?"

He gave a small nod, fully aware of how he'd tried to get them together then.

"Well this is one of those times. She knows Catherine kissed me and is havin' a hard time dealin' with it."

"But I thought that…." Brian was really confused, how was it that Catherine kissed Sully, but he didn't kiss her?

"Thought what?"

"Oh never mind."

Sully took his hand, placing it on Brian's arm while looking straight at him, 'Whatever's botherin' ya, you can tell me."

"I don't get all this kissin' business, it just don't make sense." Realizing that this was going to be a difficult conversation, Sully chose his words carefully. "When two people kiss that really love each other it's a beautiful thing. But when someone kisses another who doesn't love them, it's like kissing a wall." Brian looked at Sully a moment, pondering over his words. He'd never kissed anyone before in his life and he wanted to believe Sully. Sully was after all his hero and he looked up to him with admiration.

"You and Dr. Mike love each other, but you don't love Catherine?" Brian asked timidly. He wasn't sure about the latter.

"I don't love Catherine. You're ma is my heartsong, there is no one else in this world I'd rather spend my life with, than Dr. Mike." There was sincerity in Sully's voice when he spoke the words about Dr. Mike, and Brian saw the look in his eyes. He was telling the truth, and being a man of his word, Brian believed him.

**Chapter One**

Elise began administering the quinine to her husband later that day, after Dr. Mike had left instructions with her. She vowed to do anything she could to make him well again. Seeing him ill in bed, broke her heart, missing the wonderful man full of smiles always caressing and kissing her. Now he had turned into a frail man.

Going to the cupboard, she took out a small glass and put some of the medicine into it. She then sent Wyatt outside to fetch some water, and when he returned, she poured some of the water into the glass. As soon as the water hit the quinine, Elise watched as it clouded the water making it appear a murky white color. Find a spoon, she gave it a quick stir, and headed to the bedroom.

Ted was sleeping peacefully when she entered the room. The sunlight that had played on his face earlier in the day had faded away. The paleness in his face was even more evident with the dimming light. She stood in the doorway for a moment, remembering the days when they had first met.

She was only eighteen at the time, still young and naïve in the ways of the world. There hadn't really been any men in her life either, except for her father and her sister's suitors. They both seemed to have men falling at their feet. Elise didn't really mind this, but as she watched her friends' pair up with boys to go to the Halloween dance, she began to feel left out. Was there a man out there who found her attractive? If there was, would he ask her to the dance? Or was she doomed to go alone? She'd even considered not going, but Rachel had insisted that she go.

Grumbling somewhat, Elise had gone to the party, dressed as a fairy from one of Shakespeare's plays. She had spent a lot of time on the costume, hoping to have handsome young man on her arm, but the way it was looking, she would be hanging out with her friend all evening or by herself. Half way through the evening, Rachel had abandoned her, leaving her to fend for herself. Elise had stood seeing everyone snuggled together dancing, had been too much for her. Tears in her eyes, she ran straight to the livery the only place she felt safe. The horses wouldn't bother her or ask silly questions to make sure she was ok. The only thing she hadn't counted on was encountering someone else in the barn.

Ted had just finished cleaning out the last of the stalls, and had just shoveled the last of the manure into a pile, when he heard a noise. It sounded as if someone was crying softly somewhere in the barn. He didn't think it could be possible; he was the only one in the barn right? Ignoring it, Ted went ahead and put the shovel away that he'd been using and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Just then he heard one of the horses let out a loud sniff, followed by the rustling of hay. Ted froze, his heart skipping a beat, he wasn't alone. The moment wasn't caused by a horse either, someone was in here crying. Tying his bandana around his neck, Ted began to search the barn.

Elise pulled her legs to her chest trying to make herself disappear into the corner of the stall. She wanted to make all the pain from the evening go away. Going without a date to the dance had been horrible and something she vowed never to do again. And her friends, what were they thinking, leaving her their in the pale moonlight? Did they even care, or where they too caught up in their own romances to even notice her? But before Elise could get any further in her thoughts, the sound of footsteps sent a wave of fear through her body. There was someone out there, were they looking for her? She doubted that, her friends didn't seem to care about her much tonight.

Ted searched each stall high and low, and was about to give up hope, when Belle nudged his hat off. "Hey now, you better watch it there girl." Belle let out a loud sniff and pawed the ground. "Alright, now what'd ya do with my hat, little lady?" Ted asked, once he realized his hat wasn't on the floor by his feet. This only produced more nudging from Belle, who seemed to be enjoying herself in not letting the whereabouts to the hat be known. When he reached up to pet her mussel, Belle moved and let the intruder be seen.

Elise had never been so scared in her life when the stall door opened. She wanted to run but there was no where to go, having backed herself right into a corner. There was the temptation to run once the gate was open, but what was the use there? But something kept her sitting there in the corner, soon becoming aware of a pair of eyes on her. Slowly lifting her head, Elise could just make out the features of a handsome man, glowing in the moonlight. Her heart skipped a beat; he was so handsome she thought she might be in heaven.

Ted could just barely make out the outline of a small figured nestled in the corner amongst the hay. Could this be who was making all the noise? He wondered to himself, but was too afraid to ask. It was only when she looked up at him, and then stood in the glow of the night did he realize his heart would be lost forever in her beauty.

The sound of Ted stirring brought Elise out of her pleasant memories of yesterday. Making her way to his side, Elise set the glass on the nightstand and ran her head down his cheek. "Ted," she whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Mmmm," came the reply.

"I've brought you something to drink."

Ted blinked open his eyes to find his wife seated by his side, a look of worry in her eyes. With all the strength he could muster, his limp hand touched hers, causing tears to well up in Elise's eyes. In the past few days, he had barely shown her any affection, and now…

Elise would have loved to continue the moment, wishing for the days when he would touch all of her with his lips and his soft caresses. But right now his health was more important. She reached for the glass and brought it slowly to Ted's lips. He began to drink, spilling some of the murky liquid down the sides of his face. Having grown weak, it was hard to do even the most simple of tasks. Looking up into his wife's eyes, Ted noticed the sadness in them, and the determination. She had always hated seeing him in pain, and other times when he had been sick, she had stayed by his side nursing him back to health. He soon realized that this time was no different that any of the others.

Brian looked over at Sully, beaming has he held a squirming fish firmly on his line. It had taken all afternoon before a pull was felt and once Brian started to reel it in, the fish had nearly dragged him into the water. "That's quite a fish ya got there."

"Thanks Sully." Brian replied as the fish continued to try and free itself, smacking him every once in a while with its large fin. "Think ma will let us have it for dinner?"

"Don't see why not."

"Good. I can't wait to show ma what I caught. Coming, Sully?"

An uneasy feeling crept into Sully's stomach, unsure of what to tell Brian. As much as he wanted stay for dinner, Michaela probably wouldn't want him there, having made it quite clear that she didn't want to be with him right now. It pained him so much to hear her say that, afraid that he might really lose her. Yet he didn't want to disappoint Brian by not going. With some reluctance, Sully gathered his things and headed back to the homestead.

When they arrived, Brian marched proudly up to Dr. Mike to show her the fish he'd caught. Michaela had been hanging laundry, and turned around when Brian spoke, "Hey ma! Look at what I caught today. It's she a beauty?" Looking down at his glowing face, "That's some fish you have there young man. She's quite a nice looking fish."

"Can we have it for dinner?" Brian asked eagerly.

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks, ma, you're the best." Brian replied before running into the house fish in hand, still beaming.

Michaela turned back to her laundry, hanging more wet clothes on the line to dry. She hadn't bothered to turn around and notice Sully standing there, staring right at her with pain in his eyes. The pain was still fresh in her mind and she didn't want to turn around and face him right now, not after all that had happened.

Just as Michaela finished and had grabbed the basket to make her way inside, Sully's voice broke the silence in the air. "Why are you doing this too me?"

"Doing what?" Michaela asked, not even bothering to look him in the eye.

"You know full well what I mean."

As much as she wanted too, Michaela didn't want to give in, and started for the door. Tears were already beginning to well up in her eyes, as she fought the urge to run into his arms.

Sully's heart nearly broke when he saw Michaela brush him off, not even looking him in the eye as she turned towards the homestead. "Don't do this," he pleaded. "You're not making this any easier."

Michaela stopped in her tracks, his words echoing in her head. Slowly, she allowed herself to turn and face Sully, his face full of pain and sorrow. It was almost more than she could bear to see. "Oh Sully," Michaela whispered, before setting down her basket and leading her heart lead her to where she belonged. The tears were being to fall freely now, not that she cared to make them stop. Sully reached with his hand, gently wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I won't pretend to hide the pain I felt when I heard you kissed Catherine. And as much as I wanted to run, my heart would break in two if I did. You've become a part of me Sully and I don't want to let that go."

Sully was nearly overcome with emotion at Michaela's actions and her words to him. Just the other day she had pushed him away, and now she was inviting him back in. His heart was overjoyed, wanting to pull Michaela right into his arms, holding her tight and never letting go. But a part of him was afraid to do that, not sure if she would let him after what had happened.

Before Sully could contemplate his feelings any further, he felt Michaela's warm body against his and her arms encircling him. With tears filing his eyes, Sully gently put his arms around her, holding her close to him not wanting to let go.

**Chapter Two**

After a few days the color in Ted's cheeks began to return, from a pasty pale color to one of healthy pink. Some of the paleness was still evident amongst the small pink flushes. Elise had been faithfully administering the quinine each day as told, praying that he would live. The first night Ted had nearly frightened her to death, waking up with a cold sweat.

Her thoughts had drifted back to the day Ted had made his affections known to her. That night in the barn, Elise had mumbled a reason what she had to leave, too overcome with emotions. She had been frightened of her own feelings for the young man. Why was it that her heart pounded so? Was there a reason why her knees wanted to give way each time she looked into his eyes? To escape had been the only reasoning she found to be worthwhile.

The moment she stepped into the moonlight, Ted's breathe caught in his throat. She was a stunning creature, with soft creamy skin, light brown hair that fell below her shoulders all part of her petite form. He had never seen such a beauty in his life and dared not blink for fear it might all go away. Ted watched as she gazed into his eyes for a brief moment, one he never wanted to end.

But when her gaze when from soft to hard, his heart nearly broke not being able to fathom what he had done. Was there any harm in looking into a beautiful woman's eyes? He certainly hoped not. As he continued to stare in her eyes, nothing would prepare him for what was to follow.

Unable to reason with the strong feelings that washed over her, Elise turned and ran from the barn. She couldn't stay there and contemplate why her feelings were on a rollercoaster ride. Never in her life had she felt anything like this, something that scared her more than anything. Elise hadn't stopped running till she reached home, a good few miles outside of town. By the time she did reach the small cabin called home, she was out of breath and her chest hurt badly from having run without stopping.

Ted stood frozen to the ground, expressionless with a broken heart as he watched her run away from him. He wanted to run, but his feet wouldn't let him. What had he done? Did she find him repulsive? "No, she can't have found me that undesirable." There was that brief moment when her eyes were soft and pure, blue depths that he could find himself lost inside. He stared at her wake frozen in time, until the moment when Belle nudged him out of his dream. She must have sensed something was wrong and came to his rescue. In one fluid movement, Ted mounted Belle and rode off into the dark of night.

The burning in her chest wasn't there, but the fear she felt that night was. Elise felt something hit her back, and didn't think much of it, till it happened again only this time it threatened to rip her clothing off. With a pounding heart, Elise turned her eyes meeting in the dark with her husband's pale form. Sweat was dripping from his brow and he looked near blue. Her heart leapt in her throat worried that it was the end and he would be gone. But she didn't want it to be, he had to fight, had to hang on.

Sully wandered through the woods, wishing Michaela was still wrapped in his arms. He hadn't wanted her to let go, and when she did the warmth was gone and cold air filled the void. Standing there he had watched her give him a small smile, before turning towards the homestead. It wasn't until the door closed that Sully forced his feet to move, and left before the tears fell. It almost seemed as if they had been through so much in so little time. He remembered the first time he had truly been alone with her, frightened by his own emotions.

Michaela was insistent on getting water from Harding's Mill, and he didn't want her to go for fear she would be shot. She didn't seem to pay that warning any mind, already set on going. Once alone, Sully hadn't counted on his feelings for her beginning to surface. He tried to fight them off, but when Michaela rendered herself helpless, it was more than he could do to touch her. Her hair held a softness to it that he could get lost in, all the while fighting the urge to pull her into his arms.

It was during a rainstorm when everything changed and neither really knew what to do. Michaela had nestled herself under a blanket, while Sully chopped wood for their shelter. She knew that if he didn't dry off soon, he was going to catch cold. When she called him inside, and he snuggled up against her, Michaela hadn't been able to resist intertwining her hand with his. It frightened her some to realize how she needed Sully in her life. After all he had always been there for her. But behind that need were new emotions she hadn't felt before, not even with David.

Those emotions would continue to build as they shared their first kiss on her birthday, and when Sully traveled all the way to Boston. Sully still remembered how much he missed Michaela after being gone for so long. Worried he had packed his things and headed east, unknown to the fact that he would be trying to win back his love. Now it seemed he was trying to do the same thing all over again.

The rustling of leaves, brought Sully's thoughts to a halt. Stopping in his tracks, senses on the alert, he looked around him for what had caused the noise. Everything was usually quiet, as if there was someone else there hiding amongst the trees, the kind that gives you an eerie feeling. Slowly, Sully lowered himself behind a nearby bush, not wanting to be seen. But that might have been too late, as something whizzed by his ear at a rapid speed, the force, causing him to fall to the ground. Seconds later, a deer came charging out of the trees, an arrow lodged in its side.

Blood trickled from the open wound; it wouldn't be long before the deer wouldn't be able to run anymore. She was a beautiful doe, just like his Michaela. He wanted very much to save the poor animal, but the hunter was bound to see him, and then what? Would he fall prey too? Other Indian tribes sometimes hunted in these woods and some weren't very forgiving. Yet he still entertained thoughts of running. The last time he'd encountered a hurt deer, young Brian had talked him into taking the animal home and having Dr. Mike fix him. The deer had later healed, but not without Michaela finding out his real name. Sully hated it, and felt better if no one knew, it was better that way.

Michaela had dreams all night, filled with fleeting images of Sully. Once she laid eyes on him, it was impossible for her to remove his face from her thoughts. Emotions had begun to stir that she had never felt before, and all of that frightened her. She remembered the first time his hands touched her, and the first time she let herself stare at him. Michaela felt she could get lost in the depths of his blue eyes and tangled in his hair.

Their first night alone, she had gone looking for Brian. After his mother had died, Michaela had taken in him, along with his brother and sister. Brian hadn't been particularly happy with the arrangement and had run off to live with the Cheyenne. Sully was his hero. She had searched all day for Brian, calling out his name and waiting in anticipation for a reply. Only later she was found by a small ban of Cheyenne and taken to the reservation.

Michaela was immediately taken to a large teepee where figures were gathered around a blazing fire. One of those figures was Sully, and she found it very hard to keep her eyes off him as the firelight played with his features. It had been hard enough for her to spill the words out of her mouth with the gentle way he was looking at her. Being alone with him later that evening, Michaela had felt the tension in the air of wanting him to hold her and when he touched her, the sensations that went through her body were unbelievable. What was this man stirring in her? Where these feelings normal?

In another dream, they were both out in the woods, fighting their emotions. Michaela had insisted on getting a water sample, and Sully complained that she would slow him down. Both of them had grumbled, until she had rendered herself helpless. She had fallen and broken her wrist, and her appearance had been slightly neglected. Her hair was a mess and needed brushed. Michaela had tried to remove all the pins from her hair, when she felt gentle hands from behind removing them. The sensations returned and again she didn't know what to make of them. But once Sully began to brush through her long hair, Michaela became more relaxed, beginning to enjoy his gentle touch.

When that scene vanished, Michaela found herself lying on the ground under a shelter as the rain poured down. A part of her wanted Sully to hold her close and keep her warm, but she didn't quite know how to express that feeling. Growing up in society, such things were considered improper for a young lady to think or even do. Yet Sully's presence gave Michaela a sense of comfort that she would be safe from harm. Before long, Michaela found the words leaving her mouth, beckoning him to come inside out of the rain. As Sully lay down close next to her, she couldn't help but reach for his hand. From then on nothing had been the same, and their feelings slowly showing forth.

**Chapter Three**

**T**ears welled up in her eyes, as she watched him struggle with the unknown in his sleep. It was frightening to watch something so dear fighting for the very existence to be alive. She wanted to cry out, tell him to wake up, wanted it all to be a dream. But it wasn't done; reality was right before her eyes. Sitting up in bed, Elise carefully reached out her hand resting it gently on Ted's cold wet hand. She watched as he stopped shivering, his body returning to a calm state of mind. Had the worst past, or was there more to come? Frightened still, Elise's heart beat in anticipation of what might come.

Somehow beyond his sweat, Ted felt a gentle touch rest on his hand, covered it sweat. It felt like the touch of an angel from heaven, had he died or was this all a dream. Daring to wake up from dream, he slowly opened his eyes to find a beautiful face basking in a sliver of moonlight. Blinking, Ted's eyes slowly began to make out the figure of his wife. His heart nearly broke when he saw the sadness in her eyes and the tears threatening to spill. With his free hand, he rested it on top of her small one, his eyes never leaving her face. In small stroking movements, Ted let his hand caress Elise's and then reach up to run along her pale cheek.

Elise closed her eyes relishing his touch on her skin, something she hadn't felt in so long and had deeply desired. Sensations ran all through her body as his hand traveled down her neck and on the bare skin peering through her nightgown. Before she had time to think, Ted gave her hand a pull and drew her to him. Their lips met with such a passion, Elise felt herself melting into a puddle of love and desire. She could feel his hands working the buttons on her nightgown, enabling his hands to caress all of her creamy white skin.

Ted couldn't help himself after seeing his beautiful wife basking in the pale moonlight with tears in her eyes. He also noticed a longing in her eyes, and now he was beginning to match that. Laying Elise gently on her back, Ted began to place soft kisses behind her ears, down her neck and collar bone before paying attention to her swelling breasts. He could feel her heavy breathing and hear her soft moans resulting from his soft touches. Moving further down, he placed kisses in a most sensitive spot, sending his wife into ecstasy. Coming up for air, Ted gathered Elise in his arms, holding her close to him as she regained strength.

Nuzzled against her husband's firm chest, her fingers played with his shirt opening. She watched him close his eyes and fully enjoy the softness of her touch. When Elise removed his shirt, placing delicate kisses on his neck and chest, Ted nearly melted into oblivion. Her touches were like a teasing feather, giving him the greatest pleasure for a short amount of time, and it wasn't long before they drove him crazy with desire. He wanted to free himself of the barrier between them, but she had filled his mind in a puddle of passion. Ted begged her stop, feeling himself go weak with each teasing touch.

After what seemed like months, both Elise and Ted were able to read each other's minds. She sensed his desire to become one with her, and responding she removed the barrier between them. Nearly melting, at the slowness of her movements, Ted eagerly took Elise into his arms when nothing stood between them. His kisses were eager and hungry, wanting to devour all of her sweetness.

In a tangled mess of sheets and bodies, Elise and Ted reached the climax of their passion and love for each other. All the pent up desires Elise had been holding on to came unleashed the moment his touches and kisses started. Ted felt like a new man, seeing his wife through new eyes. They had always been on slightly different pages when it came to the love they shared behind a door, but tonight that all changed. Becoming one, their love would never be the same again.

Before Sully had any more time to think of moving again, a figure leapt out of the bushes. He didn't see anything coming, being lost in his thoughts, felt a hard weight land on him. Moments later everything went black.

Hawk had been hunting the doe all morning and had finally felt a sense of accomplishment, when he hit his target. However, the feeling had been short lived, as the doe had run away yet again. Maybe she was a free spirit after all? If that was the case, then no wonder she was so hard to catch. Not wanting to waste time, he jumped up and over the bush he had been hiding behind, only to find himself land on something other than the ground.

Looking down he noticed a fringed jacket, and long hair, both of which couldn't have belonged to a lady. Getting up, Hawk was able to get a clear view of the figure lying there. He was dressed almost like an Indian in his fringed jacket right down to his moccasins. Who was he? A million questions ran through his head as he slowly forgot about the animal he was chasing.

Sully began to feel himself slipping away. Whatever had landed on him had been strong enough to knock him out. The feeling of falling that he hadn't felt since trying to stop two men from killing buffalo was returning. They had beaten him to a pulp after he had gone there to talk. He had been left for dead. If it hadn't been for Cloud Dancing finding him and Michaela… "Michaela," Sully called silently. She was the only one who could make the light shine, taking away the darkness that enveloped him.

Michaela woke from her dream suddenly, over come with a strange sensation that something wasn't right. She couldn't explain what it was, or how someone could be calling to her while she was sleeping. "Who could be doing this?" Michaela thought to herself. This whole feeling seemed rather frightening, not being used to calls while unconscious.

Getting up Michaela went over to grab her robe from the chair, some shoes, and headed outside to gather eggs for breakfast. The air was cool and crisp, the morning dew still fresh on the ground. Michaela walked over to the chicken coop, and started to go inside, when something caught her attention. Stopping dead in her tracks, she heard a noise sounding almost as if it was a bird, but wasn't?

A moment later Cloud Dancing appeared out of the clearing, as if stepping out of thin air, making his way towards Michaela. He had been learning a new tune on his flute, when Hawk had come back to the reservation in complete shock. The young brave couldn't speak, and managed somehow to lead him to Sully. Hawk had felt terrible about what he had done, explaining everything to Cloud Dancing.

The mistake had been an honest one, but Sully's life may be hanging in a balance, as he still lay motionless on the ground. By making a quick observation of the situation, there was only one who could save him. Michaela, the one who had cared for him the last time he was badly hurt. Cloud Dancing had found him then too, only then Sully had been nearly beaten to a pulp and left for dead. His face had been badly bruised and swollen, and it was hard to say what damage had been done to the inside.

Michaela noticed immediately the concern that marked his face, something was seriously wrong. Her heart skipped a beat, hoping that it wasn't Sully; it was the last thing she needed to rack her emotions even further. She studied his face for some recognition of hope, but found none.

"It's Sully, he's badly hurt. I don't think there is much I can do for him. He needs you. You're the only one that can save him." Tears welled up in her eyes, no this couldn't be happening, not Sully. She recalled the last time he was badly hurt and how painful it had been waiting for him to wake. Once he had, she discovered he was paralyzed from the waist down. She wondered then if he would ever walk again. Now it appeared as if his life was hanging in the balance and again and up to her to bring him back.

After gathering her medical bag and grabbing a coat, Michaela followed Cloud Dancing into the woods. Stricken with worry, she hadn't even bothered to change. Despite all they'd been thought, he needed her there as much as she needed him.

Cloud Dancing led Michaela right to the spot where Sully had fallen. Hawk was still standing there motionless, afraid to move. He was still broken up from what happened and stared at the body as if some miracle was going to happen.

Michaela noticed the Indian first, and then when Cloud Dancing moved aside, her eyes traveled downward. She hadn't been prepared for the site before her. Sully hadn't moved and things didn't look good at all. Trying to remain composed, Michaela knelt down to examine Sully. Parting his hair, she leaned in putting her head close to his wanting to feel his warm breath on her face. But there was nothing. Beginning to get worried, Michaela reached for one of his wrists, desperately trying to find a pulse, anything that meant he was still with her. She couldn't let anything happen to Sully, not now not ever, he had to wake up. The tears in her eyes began to spill as she lowered his wrist to the ground, unable to speak any words to describe her feelings.

Cloud Dancing chose that moment to tell Michaela of Sully's devotion to her when she was sick with the influenza. Truth be told he hadn't left her side, coming to him for help. He also sensed Michaela wanted to give up, thinking Sully was gone forever. She had yet to learn fully that he was a fighter; he would fight his way back to Michaela.

It's up to you if you want him to live. Your love for Sully is stronger than the will of spirits." Michaela turned, was he speaking the truth? She wasn't ready to accept that he was gone, even thought she felt in her heart that he was. "What are you saying?"

"It's up to you," Cloud Dancing repeated. "Just as it was up to Sully, when you were sick with the influenza; he wanted you to live. He brought you to me when all your medicine ran out. I could see in his eyes how much he wanted you to live and how much he was willing to fight to make that happen. Now it's your turn."

Michaela let the words sink in, taking a moment to realize the impact behind them. She had no idea Sully had fought so hard for her life so soon after coming to Colorado Springs. Just the thought brought more tears to her eyes, spilling down her cheeks. Turning back to Sully, Michaela vowed she would do everything in her power to bring him back to her.

**Chapter Four**

**S**ully slowly began to wake up to the sound of voices nearby and a splitting headache. One of the voices was that of a wise man, he suspected was Cloud Dancing. The other was much softer, that of a woman, his heart song. He wanted very much to reach out and hold her, to take the pain away, but truth was he didn't have the strength to move. There was a comfort in Michaela's voice that made Sully desire to see her beautiful face even more, and wrap her in his warm embrace. Using all the strength he could muster, despite all the pain, Sully forced himself to turn over and then fought to open his eyes.

Michaela had been talking with Cloud Dancing on what to do with Sully, not wanting to leave him there in such a condition. However she was afraid to move him for fear she might do more damage. She didn't know what to do, her heart torn in two. A part of her wanted to cry out, while the other told her to calm down, everything would be fine; she wanted to think so. But before she could get any further with her thoughts, a rustle of leaves caught her attention.

Michaela could feel someone calling to her again, as they had right before she woke from her dream this morning. Mustering all the strength he could, Sully called out to Michaela once more pleading with her to turn around. As she turned, the memories of Sully's paralysis came flooding over her, not wanting him to be that way again. It had been so hard for her then, and now she was a mess trying to figure out what do to, how to help him. He'd done so much for her that she wasn't sure how she could ever repay the debt.

The moment Sully forced his eyes open; Michaela's met his in a passionate gaze full of fire. He had wanted so badly to see her, hold her, he reached out touch her, and she had to be real. Tears began rolling down Michaela's cheeks, unable to hold her emotions inside. "Sully," Michaela breathed before falling to her knees beside him. Unable to speak, Sully reached out for Michaela, this time touching her. He ran his hand down her soft cheek and through her long hair. She was here, she was real; his heart was overjoyed. He wanted at that moment to hold her tightly in his arms, but he had no strength left to do anything.

Cloud Dancing stood witnessing the "reunion", grateful to see his brother alive. However it wasn't long before he began to feel out of place, and felt the need to leave. "I will look after the children." Sully was in good hands now that Michaela was there.

Michaela's knees soon gave way, landing her right into Sully's awaiting arms. She felt him embraced her tightly, as if he was afraid to let go for fear she'd disappear. Her arms encircled Sully, relishing the feeling of his body against her and his familiar scent floating to her nose. There was nothing more Michaela wanted thank to be near Sully, taking care of him.

As she lay there, thinking to herself, she realized they would need a shelter of some sorts. Being out in the open wasn't going to work. The only problem was, she didn't know a thing about constructing anything, and well Sully wouldn't be much help. She then thought maybe they could find a cave? Then quickly dismissed that thought. Moving Sully too much was out of the question. Letting out a small sigh, Michaela allowed herself to drift off in Sully's warm embrace.

Elise lay breathless wrapped in Ted's warm embrace. Had she just dreamed this all? Or was it real? In all their years of marriage, their love making had lacked passion. She had been young and naïve when she married Ted, new to the lessons of love. Their first few times had been awkward, but there had been small sparks of fire. Ted had been very gentle and loving with her, careful of everything he did, and how he touched her. His light touches on her skin had always awakened a new desire, but tonight things had changed. No longer was she naïve and shy, but a passionate lover.

Ted held his wife close to him, inhaling the scent of her hair and caressing the softness of her skin. For weeks he'd been on the brink of death, until an angel appeared out of the darkness. Thinking he was dreaming, he had reached out and touched her. The beauty he had seen was his lovely wife, and touching her made him realize that he wasn't dreaming. Last night it had been like making love to her for the first time on a honeymoon. Even though they had already shared their wedding night, it hadn't been anything like this. Their love once a weak fire had burned fiercely, leaving them breathless in its ashes.

Ted looked down at his wife, staring into her beautiful brown eyes. There was a new sparkle in them that he hadn't noticed before. Reaching out he caressed her cheek, his eyes never leaving her, as he replaced his touch with a tender kiss. Elise responded with the little strength she had left, before falling against his chest.

"Thank you, my angel for taking care of me. I hate to think what I've been to you this past month. But I want to make it up to you."

Elise propped herself up, resting on her left arm, noticing the sincerity in his eyes. "You're welcome, my love. I just couldn't, couldn't let you….." she trailed off with fresh tears forming in her eyes. The past month had been hell, but she'd fought for his life, never leaving his side. Through sickness and in heath she'd been right there as a devoted wife. Turning away, Elise started to wipe the tears from her eyes, when she felt a gentle tug on her arm.

He couldn't bear the thought of seeing her in such pain. It had nearly broken his heart to see the tears fall from her eyes. "Don't cry love," Ted spoke in a tender voice, before reaching up to dry her tears. "Where had he been all these years?" Elise wondered to herself. Ted had never shown such a gentle loving side to her before. She was touched by his gestures to love her as no one else could and to dry her tears when they fell.

_...It was raining; a gentle voice was calling him inside. He was reluctant to move, but looking into her beautiful eyes, what man could resist? Sully went into the lean to he'd built, nestling close to Michaela, finding her sweet scent intoxicating. New thing he knew, she was searching for his hand, as they intertwined as one..._

Sully began to stir, disappointed that the dream had to end. He wanted to hold that memory in his heart forever, and never let her go. As Sully awoke he couldn't tell if this was all a dream or if Michaela was actually there. Moving his hand, he could feel the softness of her hair and the warmth of her body. Michaela slowly began to wake; feeling gentle fingers caressing her long hair. The touch brought back memories of the first time Sully had let his fingers run through her hair. How heavenly that had been. She let out a small moan, relishing the feelings stirred inside.

Sully looked at Michaela with a moment's concern, never hearing her utter such a noise. It wasn't until she glanced up at him with a sweetness in her eyes, that he began to relax. Untangling his fingers, Sully brought his hand to Michaela's face. He had to know if she was real.

Jannie moved through the woods with Rusty several paces ahead. She had been out hunting since dawn, but so far Rusty had chased every squirrel in sight. Things were beginning to look bleak at the prospect of finding food. He was supposed to be helping her, not running off every thirty seconds.

For now her faithful dog was at her side, walking and sniffing the air for what Jannie hoped was game. Suddenly her stomach grumbled loudly, causing Rusty to look at her with cocked ears. "It's alright boy. Just hungry is all." Rusty seemed satisfied for the moment, until something caught his attention. He ran off with his mistress trailing behind.

Closing her eyes, Michaela could feel Sully's eyes on her as his hand softly caressed her cheek. Unable to resist the lips he saw before him, Sully brought Michaela close to him for a tender kiss. Both were unaware of the visitor bounding into their territory at full speed.

**Chapter Five**

**R**usty, thinking he'd heard a rabbit, darted through the trees. Aside from chasing squirrels, rabbits gave him more of a challenge. They couldn't climb up tress, but there were holes for them to hide. Sometimes Rusty enjoyed trying to dig them out. Not today however, as something else caught his attention. He slowed down to a walk, before stepping into the clearing, eyes and ears on alert. But alas there was no rabbit he soon discovered as he surveyed the area, but there was something else lying on the ground.

Just as Michaela felt the kiss deepen, something wet licked her cheek, followed by a loud sniff in her ear. She jumped back, startled, leaving Sully with a puzzled look on his face. Why had she broken away from such a tender kiss all of a sudden? Michaela had feared the worst, only to find herself confronted by a playful dog.

Sully fell back on the ground, unable to get up on his own. He watched the dog look at him with concern and a moment later take off. Seconds later before either had time to ponder over what had happened the dog reappeared. This time there was a lady at his heels.

Rusty trotted over to the man lying on the ground, and then glanced back at his mistress wanting her to follow him. Jannie stood a moment, before moving, noticing the lovely woman sitting on the ground, and the figure dressed like an Indian laying nearby. "What had happened?" She thought to herself. "Had this man tried to attack her? Why had Rusty brought her here?"

Growing impatient, Rusty whined and then put his muzzle into the man's arm in hopes of waking him up. This time, Jannie moved, walking over to where her dog had planted himself. "What is it boy?" She asked before looking down at the figure of a man.

Her breathe caught in her throat, the man was beautiful with his brown wavy hair, strong muscles, and slight stubble on his face. He slowly began to remind her of a distant memory. Something she'd let go of and tried to forget with all her might. Only this man smelled of pines and smoke, not some store bought cologne.

Michaela watched the woman's eyes soften when she looked down on the ground where Sully lay. Knots formed in her stomach, unable to bear the thought of another woman looking at Sully in that way. Memories of Catherine came flooding back; the woman now was staring at him in much the same way. She couldn't take another one of those.

Michaela got up off the ground, dusting of her skirts, all the while noticing that the young woman's gaze hadn't left Sully. He still lay there almost helpless. She had half a mind to march over there and give the woman a piece of her mind; however Sully woke up before she could do anything.

Opening his eyes, Sully found himself staring into the eyes of another woman. Where had Michaela gone? She was just there a minute ago right? Trying to sit up, Sully called out for Michaela, but a moment later he fell back, his head dizzy with pain.

Jannie started to move towards the handsome man, but out of nowhere the lovely woman appeared right by his side. There was a cold look in her eyes, yet a softer one as she bent down to examine him. What was going on? Why was this woman "hating" her so, yet showing such loving touch towards the man?

Wyatt climbed out of bed, his little feet hitting the cold floor. He then grabbed his blanket; before walking quietly to his mother's room. He'd woken from a bad dream and wanted his mother to comfort him. Maybe she would let him crawl into bed with her, as she sometimes did when he was scared.

When he reached the door, Wyatt opened it slowly; peering in to make sure it was ok to enter. The room was dark and the only light poured from the moon, giving the room a soft glow. He gave a small sniff, and wiped away tear before going all the way into the room.

Elise had finally dozed off, exhausted from the love she and Ted had shared. It had been a wonderful evening full of surprises and the promise of new beginnings. She didn't hear her young son pitter patter into the room, dragging his blanket at his side.

Ted lay awake, relishing the feeling of holding his wife close to him as she slept. He'd forgotten what it felt like to have her warm body against his. With being sick the past month, he hadn't been there when she needed him and had become a near frail version of the man he once was.

He almost didn't hear the small creek of the door as it opened, followed by the pitter patter of little feet. But he did see a small figure enter and go around the side of the bed where his wife was sleeping. When the feet stopped he heard a small voice call out "Ma." Turning, Ted looked into the eyes of his son. Even in the dim light, he could see the tears on the young boy's face.

When Elise didn't stir, Ted very carefully sat up in bed, making sure not to disturb his wife. He started to get out of bed, but soon realized an important article of clothing was missing. Instead, in a low whisper, Ted held out his hand, inviting Wyatt to come to him.

Wyatt looked up with wide eyes, wondering who just called to him. In the past month he'd always gone to his mother when something was amiss. Now it looked as if his father was reaching out to him. He hesitated a moment, before pitter pattering over to the other side of the bed.

Ted swallowed hard; it'd been a long time since he'd been around his children. Chocking back tears, he lifted his song onto his lap. Wyatt looked up as his father with questioning eyes. He'd not done this much for him, yet the little heart inside swelled with love. Feeling safe, he rested his head on his father's chest.

Putting his small hand on his father's large one, Wyatt spoke, "Had bad dream. No like monsters. Make go away?" He asked with hope that his Pa could make things better.

"There all gone now, you won't have to worry anymore," Ted replied in a soft voice. With that small ounce of satisfaction, Wyatt let his tired eyes close, and before long he was fast asleep.

In the morning, as the sunlight poured through the room Wyatt still lay nestled in his Pa's arms, both sound asleep. Elise began to stir, feeling the heat from the sun on her face. Opening her eyes, she discovered her husband's arms weren't around her as they had been when she fell asleep. Worry set in, thinking he'd gone back to the man he'd been the past month, not paying her much attention. Sitting up, Elise looked over to find Ted fast asleep with Wyatt nestled in his arms.

Tears welled up in her eyes just looking at the scene before her and a heart filling with love. The tender loving soul she meet and fell in love with was made even more perfect with the gentle way he held Wyatt. Slipping out of bed, Elise found her robe and planted a kiss on both their cheeks, before leaving the room. Once she was alone, she didn't hide the tears that had been threatening to fall.

Michaela cradled Sully in her lap, running her fingers through his hair. She was almost out of ideas on what to do for the pain he was having. Her thoughts traveled to all she had learned since coming out west. Cloud Dancing had taught her a lot about various natural remedies. Maybe there was one that could cure Sully?

Sully let out a moan of pain when Michaela removed her fingers from his hair. Her gentle touch had relaxed him some, and ending it had brought back the terrible pain. Worry and concern crossed Michaela's face, what could she do now to heal his body?

She began to remember when she first arrived and encountered the influenza, Jake's words of "…you gotta sweat the fever out..." and then Matthew's vision quest. He had been in a lodge of sorts with other men gathered around hot steaming rocks. "What would Cloud Dancing do?" She thought to herself. "Would he sweat the headache from Sully?" Looking down she saw the pain in his eyes and the glimmer of hope that she would be able to cure him. The look in his eyes was more than she could bear. Michaela knew she had to do something and she was willing to do whatever it took to make sure he felt no more pain.

"Mic..hae..la," Sully spoke with the little strength he could muster from the throbbing pain in his head. "The pain….too much….I…" He trailed off, closing his eyes.

"Sully wake up," Michaela cried out as she watched his face turn from pain filled to peaceful. Tears streamed down her face, this couldn't be happening, not again, not like this.

Michaela looked up at Jannie, who stood there transfixed not sure what to do next. She'd never seen such devotion and love in a couple before and it broke her heart to know she'd turned down that part of her life. The only thing she could do now was help. "Is there anything I can do?" Jannie asked somewhat shyly, afraid of upsetting the woman any further. "He can't stay here, he needs a shelter. We have to build one."

**Chapter Six**

**E**lise sank down on the floor in a heap of tears, her heart swelled with love at the scene she had just witnessed. She hadn't seen her husband show her or the children this much affection in what seemed like years. He had been loving and gentle from the beginning, until his job as a miner. Something had happened then, and she had never been able to figure it out.

As he rode through the night, Ted was oblivious to the branches reaching out to him. The only thing on his mind was the beautiful girl who ran away, her lovely skin and soft lips haunting him with each mile. Ted slowed down when he reached a small clearing. His breathe was coming in small spurts, even though he hadn't been the one running. Belle was breathing heavy from pounding the ground with each mile; yet she didn't seem to mind. She'd been longing for a change to stretch her legs.

Ted brought Belle to a complete stop, for in the clearing was a small cabin nestled between two tress. From atop his horse something called out to him, as his heart beat widely. He wanted to find her so bad; it was as if she was calling to him from inside. Slipping off his horse as if in a dream Ted began to make his way towards the cabin.

Elise huddled under a blanket, tried with all her might to banish thoughts of him from her mind. But no matter how hard she tried, his handsome face was there to stay. She didn't understand how one man could stir such feelings inside of her. They made her dizzy with pleasure that was almost frightening at her young age, yet there was a part of her that wanted to stay and explore those feelings. Only this time she followed her feet and not her heart, as they lead her further away from a man whom she had strong feelings for.

The knock on the door resounded loudly, cutting through the silence in the night air. Ted opened the door, letting out a creek, before stepping into the dark interior. He looked around for any sign of life indicating that she might be there. With only the soft glow of the moonlight, Ted had trouble making out anything, yet his heartbeats got stronger. Slowly a partial relief washed over him, she was here.

Elise emerging slowly from where she'd been hiding, the blanket around her fell in a soft heap on the floor. She was curious as to who had come inside; her heart skipping beats as she moved closer into the moonlight. It wasn't long before the skipping turned into rapid beating as Elise found herself face to face with the handsome stranger she had just run from. What was he doing here, how did he find her?

Before Elise could ponder over why he was here and how he found her; she felt gentle hands take her own enveloping them in their grasp. Now she didn't have any choice but to look at him, the moonlight dancing amongst the strands of hair and his eyes sparkling. Looking down into features so beautiful he thought he would melt, Ted spoke softly. "Why did you run away? Without so much as a hello?"

She didn't know what to say now; he was backing her into a corner. "I…I don't know," she faltered, staring at the ground. Next thing she knew Ted was lifting her chin and staring at her so lovingly, that the emotions inside of her would surely burst. "Please don't run away, I can't bear the thought of losing you. I know we just met, but I can't imagine my life without you."

Elise stood there for a moment, stunned at his words. Was he serious? Could he really mean what he said? A part of her really didn't want to find out. He must be crazy she thought to herself, but yet something was pulling her to him. "You don't even know me, let alone my name. How is it that you can't live with out me?"

Michaela didn't know a thing about building a shelter, or constructing anything for that matter. She had been with Sully when he'd constructed a lean-to in the rain, but her eyes were focused on him that night. He was the one that was good at building things, not her. A small tear escaped her eye, falling down on Sully's cheek. Her fingers began to run through his wavy hair and a moment later she felt a touch on her arm.

Sully looked up at Michaela, the pain still evident in his eyes. She couldn't bear it anymore seeing him like this. Michaela forced her mind back again to when they'd spent their first evening in the woods, trying desperately to remember how he had build the shelter. It seemed to be the only thing she could think of to get a roof over his head.

Jannie looked at Sully with loving eyes, wanting so much to help him, but the lovely lady was in the way. In her mind he couldn't stay out here in the woods, even a small shelter wouldn't do. "Sir," Jannie spoke gently, "Come stay with me till you get better. Being out in the woods just won't do."

Sully kept his eyes on Michaela, he could read the jealousy on her face, she didn't want anything to do with this woman. Michaela glanced over at the young woman, noticing the way she looked at Sully. Knots began to form in her stomach; she couldn't take another woman looking at Sully in that way. "That really won't be necessary; he'll be just fine here once a shelter is built. I would appreciate some help; I don't think I can do this by myself."

"I…I…would be willing to help you," Jannie faltered, a bit taken aback by her quick remarks. It was clear he needed somewhere to go, but why didn't the lovely lady want the man taken to her home? Jannie wasn't sure what to make of it all, trying to help and then getting shot down. Something wasn't right and Jannie knew it as she followed her into the woods.

"Is there something wrong?" Jannie asked when they were out of ear shot. Whatever it was, she would rather deal with it now than later. "Yes." Michaela snapped back, still upset with the way she had been looking at Sully. She looked back at the young woman, expecting to see a knowing look, but got one more of puzzlement. "I'm afraid I don't know what it is." Jannie managed to say, breaking the moment of silence. "What do you mean you don't know? Just look at the way you were looking at him." Michaela fired back.

"Why is that such a problem? He's a handsome fellow; can you blame me for making eyes at him?"

"Because he's not yours, and no I can't blame you for that either."

"Not mine now, but that could change."

"It better not." Michaela felt the anger in her growing, she nearly lost Sully once to another woman and she wasn't about to let this stranger of a young woman steel him away.

Wyatt emerged from the bedroom happy to have had the monsters chased away. He made his way over to his mother on the floor, "Ma," he stated proudly. "Pa chase monsters away." Elise looked up at her son, wiping away some of the tears that had fallen. He smiled at her, as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Why you cry?" he asked in a concerned voice, after noticing her tears. She was about to answer, when Wyatt pattered off into their room. It was then she heard his little voice, "Pa, ma sad. You make her better." A moment later Wyatt appeared, holding gently onto his Pa's hand. After giving him a knowing smile, he trotted off to his own room.

Ted kneeled down in front of Elise, lifting her tear stained face to face his own. He wanted at the moment to kiss her lips as he'd done not long after they met, but now was not the time. "Please don't cry my love," he spoke softly, his eyes never leaving hers. "Everything is going to be alright." Elise gave an acknowledging nod, grateful for his words to her. Truth was her heart was filled with love, and more so when Ted scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to bed.

He set her gently down amongst the tangled sheets; her hair was a mess and her night clothes rumpled. Joining her on the bed, Ted took Elise into his arms again. She rested her head on his chest feeling the warmth of his body and hearing the beat of his heart. Ted's thoughts traveled back to the time he'd first held her close like this. It was a few days after they had met, they had been out for a walk and when the air had grown cold he'd kept her warm. He never knew till then how much pleasure a man got from holding the woman he loves in his arms. The feeling was incredible, and now it felt as if time was standing still just for them, after what seemed like years.

**Chapter Seven**

**J**annie stared hard into her eyes, wondering why she was getting so worked up over the feelings she had for the man. It didn't matter to her at the moment that he wasn't hers, she could change that. But what had she meant by "it better not."? Maybe there was something she was missing. "Why do you have such a problem with me liking him?"

"Because I just do…" Michaela replied, still fuming. Why wasn't this woman getting it? Couldn't she see that Sully belonged to her?

"What kind of answer is that?" Jannie shot back, getting annoyed with the short answers. "Seems to me he's capable of making his own decisions."

"I never doubted that." Michaela looked Jannie straight in the eye, there was determination there. This wasn't going to be an easy battle, and she wasn't going to give up.

Jannie returned the sharp gaze she was getting, "Since you have such faith in him, then we should let him make the decision." Michaela didn't know what to make of this, after all Sully had given her his heart and this woman thought she could still him away. She'd soon show her, he was the one he held in his heart. "Fine." Michaela spat, before marching off to collect wood for the shelter.

Instead of going off to find materials to build the shelter, Jannie marched right back to where the handsome man was laying. With the lovely lady gone now was her chance to win him.

Sully in the time he was alone, managed to move and set himself against a nearby tree. The pain in his head hadn't gone down any, and he hoped Michaela would return soon. Only she could take away all the pain. What seemed like an eternity later, Sully heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up, hoping to see Michaela, but found the young woman had returned.

"How are you feeling?" Jannie asked as she walked over and seated herself next to him. Being so near, she could smell the scent of the woods that he carried with him, and look deep into his blue eyes. He was so beautiful; she found it hard to breath. Forgetting that she was there to check on him, Jannie reached her hand up and let it caress his cheek.

Sully stiffened, feeling very uncomfortable with the strange woman touching him. Her touch did nothing but make his stomach churn and desire for Michaela grow. He tried to push her hand away, but found she wanted no such thing.

Jannie continued to stare deeply into his eyes, as her hand moved from his cheek down to the opening in his shirt. She relished at how wonderful his skin felt between her fingers. Moving closer, she took a chance, and played a tender kiss on his lips.

Michaela gingerly walked through the trees carrying a pile of wood, almost to the point where she couldn't see over the top. She hadn't meant to find so much, but there was a lot of good timber out there for a strong shelter. Granted she didn't know how to make one, but that wasn't going to stop her. As she stepped into the clearing where Sully was, Michaela looked up as an uncomfortable feeling washed over her. He was looking at her with the same expression he had when Catherine held is hand as she slept. It was more than she could bear, the tears already beginning to form. Dropping the wood she had been holding, Michaela grabbed her medical bag and headed back to town.

Elise and Ted walked through the meadow as the moonlight danced upon the ground. Ted couldn't help but stare at the beauty before him, in just a few days his whole life had been turned upside down. The night he found her in the barn, he had been running away from his overprotecting boss. Dodge was a tough old man who didn't take kindly to his employee's misbehaving. Ted had been found in the company of a lady, and Dodge ran him out with a gun dancing in the air. All Ted was doing was getting some help from her, but Dodge had thought otherwise. The barn had seemed a safe place to go; little did he know it would change his life.

Immediately upon entering the barn, Ted had felt something, a strange feeling wash over him. He looked around him wondering if someone else was there, but only found the other company was the horses. It wasn't until he went to pet Belle, that he heard a noise. There was a sound of muffled crying and sniffing coming from one of the stalls, but which one was the question. Ted took a few minutes to listen for the sound again, before finding the stall where it was coming from. When Belle moved to reveal who was hiding in the stall with her, and so Ted could get his hat, he finally saw the cause of the noise. A moment later the figure emerged from the shadows, a beautiful girl with a tear stained face looked him straight in the eye. The feelings he had when entering the barn returned, only this time they were stronger. He wanted so much to kiss her, but she darted off before he could do anything.

Elise was more than happy to stay huddled under her blanket that night; she wasn't much in the mood for company. Her friends whom she loved spending time with, turned out to be as bad as Alice who was your friend when she wanted to be. Truthfully, Elise wasn't going to stand for that being friends with people who did such things to others. The two people she'd called friends all her life didn't seem to understand her at all anymore, making fun of her every move. She felt as if now that no one understood what it was like to be a young girl on the brink of womanhood. Her parents were hardly around either, which only complicated the situation.

When the door opened that night, she thought it was one of her parents returning from someplace they had been all day long. But no one called out her name for her to do this or that for them. Elise being somewhat curious had gotten up and made her way towards the door. She soon found herself staring at the man who she had run from earlier. All sorts of questions ran through her mind… "Why did he follow me?" she thought to herself. "And why do I feel in my heart that I can trust him?"

Elise had a hard time trusting anyone in her life and yet she felt she could trust the complete stranger in front of her. She couldn't make out the color of his hair, and she could just see a hint of green in his eyes. His face was handsome, with just a small amount of stubble that made him look all the more like a man. Her breathe caught in her throat, her heart beating faster as she moved closer to him. A part of her wanted so badly to feel his lips on hers and the warmth of his arms around her, but it just wasn't done. It was almost a relief when he spoke.

Those words had stunned her, why did he want to spend the rest of his life with someone he just met? It just wasn't done, or so she thought. But when the names were exchanged, the eyes locked and all was lost in the night.

"The moon and stars are so beautiful tonight," Elise spoke as she scanned the sky above.

"They can't hold a candle to you," Ted replied staring deeply into her eyes. Elise turned to match his gaze, not wanting to run away this time from the powerful feelings. Instead of running she found her feet leading her right into Ted's awaiting arms. He welcomed her warm body, holding her close against him. Elise felt as if time stood still as he held her, and nearly forgot where she was. She could feel the gentleness of his fingers as they ran through her hair and the warmth of his breath on her neck.

Turning to face him, Elise noticed the spark in his eyes illuminated by the moonlight. She smiled at him for a moment, and then felt his hands caress both her cheeks. Closing her eyes she prepared herself for what was to come. Ted unable to hold back kissed Elise with such tenderness he felt her go limp. He never dreamed her lips would be so soft, nor the feelings he got would so strong. She was a beautiful woman whom he never imagined would come true.

**Chapter Eight**

**J**annie pulled back from the kiss staring lovingly into his eyes, so blue she felt as if she could get lost in there depths. Being so close to him was doing things to her that she hadn't felt in so long. She hoped that he enjoyed the kiss as much as she, but soon found her hopes dashed. The look on his face was one of sadness and regret, "What had just happened?" she thought to herself.

Sully had wished he could move from the oncoming kiss, but the young woman had found him in a vulnerable spot. An uncomfortable feeling washed over him, remembering the kiss that Catherine had given him; he wished now he had not let her get so close. He hadn't counted on Brian seeing them, nor Michaela finding out. The hurt on her tear stained face would not go away.

He had to find a way out of Jannie's lingering gaze and her touch. It chilled him to the bone each time her fingers ran in places where Michaela could make him melt. Jannie relished the feel of Sully's skin on her fingers and the softness of his hair. She began to replace her touches with light kisses, when she felt his hand grab her arm.

Jannie looked up into Sully's eyes, noticing them in a different light. There was no softness in them; they looked almost hard and cold. She searched his face for an answer, all the while beginning to question why he was doing this. Hadn't he feelings for her? Didn't she mean anything to him?

"We can't be doin' this."

"What do you mean?" Jannie asked, puzzled and unsure of what was going on. She still didn't understand why he was doing this.

"I can't stay here. I need to find her."

"Her?"

"Michaela, she's my heartsong."

"Your heartsong? Who is she?" Jannie asked, curious as to who this woman was that stole his heart.

"She was here moments ago."

"How can you call her your heartsong? You two come from different worlds from what I can see. You're better off with someone like me." Jannie started to tell him how she really felt in her heart, but her breathe caught in her throat. The look in his eyes was becoming unbearable and she wanted nothing more to reach out and comfort him in any way she could.

Sully saw the look in her eyes and her hand reach out again to touch him; this time his hand grabbed hers shoving it out of the way. He couldn't stand the thought of her hands traveling over his body again. "I have to go to her." With great pain and effort, Sully lifted himself up off the ground. His head was still dizzy with pain that he tried to ignore. He closed his eyes trying to drive it away, only to be met by the haunting image of Michaela's tear stained face. "I have to go to her," he repeated to himself again.

"Let her go, I can make you so much happier."

Sully turned with the little strength he had, his eyes burning deep into her, "You could never make me happy."

Jannie started to speak, wanting to tell him he was wrong, but a moment later he was gone from her site. She was left there in stunned silence feeling a weight come crashing down on her. Would it always be her lot in life to lose in love? Why did all the men she adored slip from her grasp? She thought especially of the one man with his loving eyes and touch.

Sully's strength was beginning to fail him as he turned away from the young woman, his mind and heart set on finding Michaela. It didn't matter to him that his head was still throbbing in pain and that his vision was becoming a blur; she was the only thing that mattered now. The bitter memory was still fresh in his mind, the hand caressing his cheek, followed by the kiss. He hadn't meant for that to have happened, and cursed himself for not stopping it. "How could I've been so foolish?" he thought to himself.

His love for her kept his feet going, when his body wanted to desperately to stop. There was nothing that was going to stop him from finding her and telling her the truth. To Sully what seemed like ages with each step getting closer to Michaela. She was sitting on a rock, head beat down, her body shaking. Sully's heart skipped a beat, glad he'd found her and the closer he got his arms wanted to reach out and hold her. "Michaela," he called his arms outstretched, right before the blackness enveloped him.

Rusty walked over to where his mistress was standing, looking up at her with sad pleading eyes. There was a faraway look in her eyes as she stared off into the emptiness where the he had gone. Jannie felt the dog's presence and reached her hand out to pat his soft head. He was a faithful companion through thick and thin.

Jannie had taken Rusty with her when she left home that cold dark night. Her parents were always fighting over one thing or another, neither seemed to care that their young daughter was nearby listening. She heard every word from the first to the last. Grasping the small satchel, she set out into the night, Rusty at her heels. He was the only friend she had known, all the kids at school ignored her and her parents were too busy fighting to care.

She walked for miles not caring where she was going, only happy to be putting miles between her and home as she once knew it. Would they notice she was gone? Would they care? Probably not, Jannie thought to herself, they never did anyhow.

That evening had seemed so long ago and she had nearly forgotten how long she had walked just to find a shelter. Jannie had wanted to at least find a home to stay in for the evening, but being out in the middle of the woods hadn't provided much. With Rusty at her side, they had found a cave that appeared to be empty and decided to rest there for the evening.

Now here they were again, all alone in the middle of the woods. She knew Rusty wouldn't leave her side again, yet she felt her heart breaking; breaking for someone who didn't love her or even look at her with loving eyes. Jannie couldn't stay where she was, he wasn't going to come back and yet she found herself walking in the path he had taken.

She walked a little ways through the trees, careful to duck under the low hanging branches. Rusty followed close behind, his eyes ever on his mistress. Before she reached the clearing she could make out the sound of a woman's voice, she sounded sad with tears that threatening. As she inched closer, she saw the lovely woman in tears, kneeling over the handsome man. "What had happened in this short time?" Jannie thought to herself, hoping that it was nothing bad.

"Sully?" Michaela choked through her tears as she turned around in her path, just in time to see him fall to the ground. She was still angry at him for kissing the other woman, but despite everything she knew he needed her. Rushing to his side, Michaela knelt on the ground, cradling Sully in her arms. Her fingers ran through his hair, the tears still falling.

Michaela thought for a moment that he might have left her, but as she felt the warmth of his body against her chilled hands, relief washed over. A moment later Sully began to stir. "Michaela," he called out in a weak voice, his eyes fluttering open. He spoke again, this time with more difficulty, "Are ya really here? I'm not imagin' things?"

"I'm here Sully."

Too weak to speak again, Sully reached out his hand, letting it caress the length of Michaela's arm. He felt the softness of her hair, resting on her arm as she leaned forward. Sully wanted nothing more than to take Michaela in his arms and hold her, but with all the pain he could barely move.

Michaela's fingers caressed Sully's hair as she tried to deal with her emotions. She had wanted to run far way, away from all the pain she was feeling. It had become too much to see Sully kiss another woman; she couldn't take it anymore. Yet deep down, she loved him more than anything and couldn't for the life of her stay away from him.

Finding a small amount of strength, Sully was able to get a few words out. He couldn't let her go, had to let her know how much she meant to him. "I love you Michaela, please don't leave."

**Chapter Nine**

**T**ed inhaled the scent of her hair remembering how lovely it had been the first time he buried his noise in her long locks. She was as pretty as a porcelain doll that evening under the stars, and now she was even more so. As the morning sun began to pour through the windows, Ted couldn't help but stare at his beautiful wife, before placing soft kisses on her pale skin.

She looked so beautiful, even with her rumpled clothing and hair gone astray. Elise looked up at her husband, tears still on her face yet a smile on her lips. There was something in the way he was treating her now that made their love all the more special. Reaching up, she placed a kiss of passion on his inviting lips, before nestling back down into the sheets below.

He looked down at her beautiful form and the expression written on her face. Ted wanted to devour her right then and there, but before he could even think of following through with another kiss, she began to caress his skin from underneath his lose fitting shirt. Her touch was intoxicating and there was nothing Ted could do to stop the sensations throughout his body.

Elise began to remove Ted's shirt, going ever so slow as if to tease him in prolonging the pleasure they were both dying to enjoy. She blushed like a young school girl, at the sight of his muscular chest basking in the morning sunlight.

Ted took the opportunity of Elise's momentary distraction to kiss her inviting lips and leave a trail of kisses down to her swelling breasts. Undoing the buttons and parting the cloth, he let his tongue caress them gently, feeling her nipples harden with each trace of his tongue. He could hear her soft moans in his ear with each gentle trace.

Elise felt herself succumbing to the sensations she was feeling from Ted's gentle caresses of his tongue. She had never felt anything like this, not in all there years of marriage. "Ted," she whispered softly when he came up for air.

"Yes my love," Ted replied in an equally soft whisper. He looked deep into her eyes, studying her face and waiting for her to speak. When no words came, Elise reached out her hand, caressing the side of his cheek before pulling him in for a tender kiss.

When their lips parted, Ted began to further remove her nightgown, slowly as if to tease her and she had done him. He watched her face, the look in her eyes, begging for him not to move so slowly, and yet enjoying every moment of it. Just as Ted was about to remove the cloth completely, the sound of small feet and voices could be heard outside the door.

Like two school children caught in the act, Elise and Ted began to quickly cover up any evidence. Their cheeks blushed a deep pink when, Wyatt and Fern appeared at the door opening it every so carefully.

Wyatt not having a care in the world, made his way inside, while Fern lingered in the door way. She was too embarrassed for the moment to enter, after seeing her parents in such a state.

Wyatt walked over to the bed, "Ma, all better?" he asked in a confident voice, sure of his father's abilities to make his mother happy again.

Elise turned and smiled at her young son, a picture of youth without a care in the world. "I'm all better," she replied and reached her hand out for Wyatt to take. He happily took his ma's hand and climbed up on the bed next to them, still clutching a small blanket in his hands.

Wyatt turned to his ma, "Daddy chase away monsters for you?"

"Yes he did." Elise replied, giving his hand a small squeeze before looking up at her husband. What she could not say in words, her eyes spoke volumes. She was so touched by her son's concern and her heart warmed with love for Ted and the gentle loving soul that he was. Elise brought herself up to a sitting position unaware of her nightgown slipping from her shoulder. She then put a hand on Ted's cheek and speaking in a hushed whisper "Thank you, for everything," before leaving a sweet kiss on his lips.

Fern stared wide eyed at her parents; she had never seen them act this way in front of each other. Her only memories of them were together and fighting. And now here they were showing affection towards each other, with her ma kissing her pa full on the lips right in from of her and Wyatt.

Wyatt looked up at his parents kiss, not sure what to make of it. He hadn't been exposed to this kind of thing before, as it was all new to him. He started to lay a hand on his ma's arm, when Fern came and scoped him up in her arms. "I think we better let them be," she whispered in his ear. "Why don't we go make breakfast?"

"O te," he replied but not without looking back at his parents room with concern on his young face. A part of him wanted to run back and make sure his ma and pa would be ok, but the thought of food was enough to distract him. Wyatt held on to his sister and let himself be carried into the small kitchen.

"Oh, Elise I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting these past few years. I ain't been myself and you and the children deserve much better."

"It was painful watching you slip into a shadow of yourself. I spent many nights comforting Fern, and poor Wyatt was just a babe." Elise twisted her fingers in the bed sheet, feeling the tears filling up in her eyes. The pain of the last two years had been more than she could bear.

It all started a few months after Ted got a mining job in Colorado Springs to help feed his family. His young wife was expecting another child soon, and their daughter was already six years old. Neither had been born to great fortune and money had always been tight. Having another mouth to feed was going to be a challenge if he didn't find a job.

He had searched high and low for a job that would pay well so he could feed his family. Most of what he found at first didn't pay much at all or he just didn't have the experience needed. Elise had seen how hard this was for him to go through and had tried to comfort him, but it was no use. Ted wanted very much to provide for his family and when that couldn't be done he grew frustrated when all seemed lost.

"It will be alright, the good lord will provide." Elise told him on countless occasions. But each time she got the same response. "No it won't. He's not providing."

"You're acting like a blind fool, who just needs to open his eyes to the world. Then you'll see I was right." Ted looked at her with angry eyes, wondering why she, a woman thought she was right. "I ain't blind and I sure ain't no fool." With that he turned and left the room, leaving his wife staring shocked in his wake. What was happening to the man she married?

Ted walked out of the room and the house, never looking back. He felt as if no one, least not his wife understood him anymore. Didn't she understand that his pride was hurt in not being able to provide for his family? By her actions, it didn't seem as if she understood anything about him. He began to think that she would never understand the hardship of finding a job to earn money and provide for a family.

Not caring where he went, Ted made his way into the saloon in town. He seated himself at the bar, ordering a shot of whiskey. Ted wasn't much of a drinking man, but he needed something to drown his sorrows.

The strong liquid burned the inside of his throat; traveling down to his stomach. He began to wonder with just one swallow, how anyone could take this burning sensation. Ted almost immediately put a hand on his chest as if willing the pain away.

"This your first shot?" a voiced asked. Ted hesitated a moment, not wanting to answer in the negative and appear as if he couldn't hold his whiskey. "Burns the first few times," the voice went on, "but after that, it all goes down like water." Ted looked up, turning to his right and coming face to face with the older man sitting there at the bar.

"You alright?" the older man asked, something about the younger man sitting nearby registered that all was not well. "Yah, I'm fine. Just hurts is all."

The older man chuckled to himself, "Whiskey's some strong stuff, gotta get used to it. Once ya do, it's some mighty fine stuff."

Ted nodded slightly, wanting to believe what the old man had said, but at the moment he didn't want anything to do with the whiskey. Yet a moment later, Ted found his empty glass filled. "Go on son, take another drink." Bringing the glass to his lips, he again tasted the cool liquid and expected the burning sensation to repeat itself. When it didn't, Ted welcomed more shots as he soon forgot the words he'd had earlier with Elise. His world began to spin before him, and then turned into a sea of blackness.

**Chapter Ten**

**"I **love you too," Michaela whispered through her tears; also wondering how she could have doubted his love for her. Ever since she arrived in Colorado Springs, Sully had been there for her and children through thick and thin.

He had hardly left her side when she came down with the gripe. When the epidemic had begun to spread over town, Michaela had run herself ragged taking care of the sick. Brian had been one of them, and just when his fever broke, the illness took its hold on her.

She felt herself falling down into a sea of darkness, unable to stop anything from happening. Sully had been right there to catch her, carrying her up the clinic stairs to a bedroom. Once she was resting, Colleen spoke words that stung in his heart. "All the quinine's gone. We got nothin' to give her." He couldn't let her die, not now when his feelings for her were beginning to surface. She needed medicine more than anything and he hated not having something to give her. Moments later it hit him, Cloud Dancing would be able to help. Sully started to leave the clinic, looking back afraid to leave Michaela. She was so sick; would she still be alive when he returned? Thankfully Matthew volunteered to go, leaving Sully to watch over Michaela.

Sully seated himself in a nearby chair to wait until Matthew returned; which seemed like days rather than hours. He wanted so badly for her to live and knew at this point that Cloud Dancing was her only hope. A while later, Olive and Emily sent him outside, while they sponged down Michaela. Unable to take his eyes off of her, Sully watched the two women as they undid her camisole. He was mesmerized at the sight of her creamy white skin, revealed in her bare back.

Sully had no sooner fallen into a dream state, when Brian came out from his room, looking around for someone. His young voice brought Sully out of his trance, "I wanna see Ma." As much as Sully would have liked to grant that wish, he couldn't. Michaela was ill with the gripe, the same sickness that Brian was recovering from. Sully wasn't sure how to convey that to Brian; instead telling him that his ma was sleeping. He saw the immediate worry on his face and before he knew it, Sully was promising Brian that she would get better.

He wanted so much to believe that Michaela would get better, and when Matthew returned his hopes began to rise. Sully wasted no time in carrying her down the stairs and setting her gently on the horse with Cloud Dancing. Olive had protested, but Sully had ignored each one of her comments filled with a reason why he shouldn't have taken her away from the clinic. If she had stayed there she might surely have….. Sully didn't want to think about that.

Michaela vaguely remembered being lifted out of bed and carried out of ht clinic. The footsteps and voices were so loud; ringing through her ears like a ship's bell. She hadn't the strength to protest, let alone open her eyes. Michaela drifted off again, when she felt herself being set down.

She had been slipping in and out of consciousness for what seemed like days. In that time she'd picked up bits of conversations, and through it all felt a comforting presence. Michaela felt as if someone was reaching out to her, wanting her to get well so badly, telling her she was needed.

Sully had followed Cloud Dancing, not wanting to leave Michaela's side even though he knew she was in good hands. All through the healing ritual, Sully stared at her with loving eyes, sending silent whispers. "Please don't leave, the kids needs you, I n…" He couldn't bring himself to say what he truly felt.

After the ritual concluded, all Sully wanted to know was if she would live. He couldn't bare the thought of losing another woman, especially one he was coming to care so deeply about.

_"Will she live?"_

_"She fights hard."_

_"But will she live?"_

_"That is up to you."_

Sully had been frustrated at not being able to get a straight answer. Yet the impact of Cloud Dancing's words slowly washed over him. "That is up to you." Thus far Dr. Mike had not shown any signs of consciousness or response that the tea was working. Sully had seen what the gripe had done to the town and he didn't want her to be a victim. Now her life seemed to rest in his hands.

Once she was safely back at the clinic, Sully continued to keep a vigil by her side. He hadn't sleep much either, wanting to stay awake in hope she would open her eyes. But that had only lasted a few days, until he felt himself drifting off into sleep he couldn't avoid any longer.

Michaela began to awaken, her eyes resting on Sully the only familiar site she saw in the room. He looked so peacefully resting against the wall. "Sully." she called out to him. She watched his eyes open, a look of puzzlement on his face; she called his name again. This time she had his attention, "The children, are they alright?"

Sully smiled, thankful for the spirits making her better. When he returned with the children and Olive in tow, he watched the joy on their faces. Brian was especially happy, having made him promise that his ma would get well.

After everyone had left, Michaela began to drift off to sleep again, only this time she could rest peacefully knowing her children were alright. Right before she fell into a deep sleep, she felt a light tender kiss on her forehead unlike anything she had received before.

Michaela placed a warm cloth on Sully's forehead, hoping to ease the pain he was having. Thankfully she had some scissors to cut her petticoat and warm it over a small fire. She would have much rather boiled water and placed the cloth in that, unfortunately there were no pots in the middle of the woods.

Sully lay in Michaela's lap relishing the warmth of her body and the gentle touch of her hands. She had such a way with her hands that made him turn to mush, forgetting anything else around him. It wasn't long before the rhythm of her hands in his hair sent Sully into a deep sleep.

_"Bet those stars are gonna be mighty pretty once that sun sets," said Sully watching the sunset in the sky and then looking at Michaela._

_"I'm sure they will be," Michaela replied looking at the sky and then at Sully. Their eyes locked for a moment, neither of them blinking even for a second. Michaela couldn't breathe for that moment, her heart pounding so hard she was afraid Sully would hear. Sully laid there, drinking in all of her features, her hair, her eyes. Moments later the stare was broken, darkness already settling down._

_"Goodnight Sully," Michaela said before rolling over on her side._

_"G'night." Sully turned his head to look at her curled up and sleeping._

_Morning came early, the sun shinning brightly down on the Sully and Michaela, still fast asleep. The horses were already awake, and nibbling at the grass still covered with the morning dew. Sully was the first to wake, He tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't do that easily, his ribs still hurt baldy. Sully was going to need Michaela's help to get up._

_Michaela rolled over into Sully. Sully didn't know what to do with himself, a beautiful woman right next to him. Michaela's body was warm against him and her scent smelled lovely. Sully reached out to touch Michaela's hair, it felt very soft between his fingers. Michaela, still sleeping, tried to roll back the other way with Sully's fingers in her hair. Sully didn't see her action coming and as she rolled, her hair pulled._

_"Ouch," Michaela cried out in pain. Sully let go of her hair immediately._

_"You alright?" _

_Michaela nodded. "I'm ok."_

_"I'll be needin' your help to get up."_

_Sully rolled over on his left side, crying out in pain. Michaela's face drew a worried look, he wasn't fit for traveling._

_"Sully, are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_Michaela rose from the ground, her joints stiff from sleeping. She wobbled a little before she gained control of her feet. Sully laughed and smiled up at Michaela holding out his left hand for her to take. Michaela took Sully's hand in hers and used what strength she had to pull him up. Sully tried his best to steady himself on her, but she wobbled again and fell backwards. Sully managed to stand, and this time he was helping Michaela up from the ground._

_"Looks like I'm having some trouble with my feet today."_

_"Yeah, just a little," Sully said as he pulled her up._

_Michaela and Sully faced each other, staring into the each others eyes. _

Michaela had just started to doze off when she felt Sully's hand gently caressing her soft cheek. She nuzzled her head in his hand; all the while keeping her eyes closed wondering if it was all a dream.

Sully did his best to hold his arm in place, as Michaela rested her head in his hand. He loved the soft feel of her skin and the feathery light touch of her hair in his fingers. The first time he'd touched her hair, brushing her long locks, had been a new experience for him. But now he wanted to follow that with sparkin'.

"Michaela…" Sully whispered, his breath making the hair on her face dance in the dusk. "Mmm…." Michaela replied, too relaxed to think of opening her eyes to see what he wanted.

"You outta take a look at the stars. Sure are pretty."

"That so." Michaela waited a moment before opening her eyes, risking that the dream might disappear. She looked down into Sully's eyes and the loving look on his face.

"They're sparklin' in your eyes tonight." Sully watched Michaela's face turn a deep shade of pink in the growing darkness. He thought she looked adorable with a little color on her cheeks. "Oh Sully," Michaela whispered, as he left her lap, taking her face in his hands before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

**Chapter Eleven**

**J**annie stood frozen in her tracks, staring through the branches at the lovely lady, holding the mountain man in her lap. She longed to be the one holding him, running her fingers through his hair.

Walking a short distance, Jannie knelt down and cradled his head in her lap. She let her small fingers run through the soft waves of his long wavy hair. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the rustic scent wishing very much that it would stay, always. Sully's eyes fluttered open with the soft fingers running through his hair and the gentle touches caressing his cheek. He looked up to find himself staring into the most beautiful eyes, belonging to such a lovely face.

Jannie's breath caught in her throat, as she stared deeply into the blue eyes searching her own face with a loving look. She wanted so much at that moment to bring her lips to his and lose herself in the moment. As if reading her thoughts, Sully rose from her lap, facing her with tenderness in his eyes. Her heart beat wildly in anticipation of what she hoped would come. Sully leaned in, caressing her soft pale cheek with his hand, as his lips moved in to plant a passionate kiss on her lips.

For a moment Jannie felt as if time stood still, the only thing around her was the handsome mountain man placing soft kisses on her lips. When he broke away from the kiss, she wanted very much to pull him back again. Sully instead, reached out with his fingers and lovingly played with the buttons on Jannie's blouse. His rough hewn fingers teased the softness of her skin, sending unbelievable sensations throughout her body. She didn't know how to respond with the buttons of her blouse became lose and undone.

Sully had a teasing look in his eyes, when Jannie's met his own, letting her know he was going to move ever so slow. The slow movement of his fingers nearly drove Jannie wild with desire. She wanted him so badly the anticipation nearly killed her.

Jannie let out a soft moan when his fingers brushed the tops of her swelling breasts. A moment later she felt the cloth of her camisole rip, revealing her rounded breasts. She looked up at him, smiling and reaching her hand out to touch him. He was smiling at her with a teasing gleam in his eyes as she kept waving her hand out to him, but getting nothing but air.

What was happening? The smile never left his face as he grew smaller and smaller. Jannie started to scream out, begging for him to touch her, but her cries were useless. It wasn't long before she fell into a sea of blackness.

Kyle awoke with a start, sitting up and looking all around him. The dream, it was all too real, almost as if it'd really happened. But how could it? She was hundreds of miles away and had probably long forgotten about him. His enlisting in the war had nearly killed their relationship even before he left, and now nearly five years later it almost seemed as if it had.

He glanced over at the small box next to him, hand carved wood that had weathered in the rain and snow. Kyle reached for the box, setting it on his lap as he ran his fingers over the design on the top. He'd carved her name on the top, along with a small heart, and inside he'd put each letter to her since the day he left. Opening the box, Kyle pulled out the first letter dated…. May 4, 1862.

_My Dearest Jannie,_

_It pains me to have to leave you at a time like this. I hadn't meant for us to depart without speaking our goodbyes. After leaving in the middle of the night, I realized how much of a fool I was. I should have stayed and not left you with the burden of waiting for me to come home._

_Not a night has gone by since I snuck out in the middle of the night, when I think of seeing you sitting by the fire, sobbing. I wanted so much to reach out to you, but the anger still burned inside of me. It was the anger that sent me off into the night._

_I wish now I could take it back, but as it is, it won't be long before I leave St. Louis. A part of me is excited about seeing the north, and yet I'm scared to death not knowing what this cruel war is doing to our country. The only thing that will keep me going is to know of your love for me. I pray that you will find forgiveness in your heart and that I may safely return to you._

_Fondly,_

_Kyle_

So much had changed since then, and yet it felt like yesterday when he walked out the door uncertain of his future. The one woman he loved more than anything on earth seemed to have slipped through his fingers. Folding the letter in thirds again, Kyle laid it back in the box along with the others. He wanted so much to share them with her, but would she feel the same? Or were his chances lost forever?

After setting the box aside, Kyle nestled back under the covers while the small candle burned next to him. His thoughts traveled back to the dream he'd just had before re-reading the letter. In it he had seen Jannie, smiling with her hair flying free in the wind. She had looked so beautiful and when she looked at him with her special look, it had been his undoing. Now he wanted that dream to be real, to have her nestled safe in his arms, not far away.

"Jannie, my love, I need you in my life. I can't be without you, please let me back into your life," Kyle whispered before sleep overtook him.

Elise stared out the window into the dark night, wondering where her husband had gone. She had never seen him so broken and angry and prayed with all her heart that he would be ok.

Laying a hand on her swollen tummy, "You're pa's been causing me worry. He's a good man, just doesn't seem to be himself. Maybe your presence will help break the wall he's building."

Elise left the window a moment later and went to check on Fern, who was snuggled in her warm bed. She smiled to herself, glad to see her sleeping peacefully. As of late the young girl had been having nightmares. Fern would scream and thrash about in bed, only to wake up to concerned faces and a cold sweat on her brow.

Fern had found comfort in her mother during those times, clinging to her for fear she'd disappear if she let go. Her pa hadn't given much care, but he always came to see if she was "alright" and then shuffled back to bed. She'd seen the look in her ma's eyes of anger and hurt, yet there wasn't much she could do.

Elise moved away from her daughter's bedroom and back to her own. There didn't seem to be any more hope left in waiting for Ted, even though she was worried sick and wanted to wait all night. She prayed also that he would come back to her and tell her what was bothering him so.

The old man looked at Ted, astonished that he had downed so many shots. "He must be drinkin' away a lotta sorrow," he remarked before Ted passed out. His head lay on the bar, with one handing dangling and the other still holding on to his glass. "Poor fellas gonna be feelin' it in the mornin'."

"What'd ya suppose we outta do with him?" Henry asked, staring straight at Joe.

"Can't leave em here that's for sure."

"S'pose Rascal's gotta room in back we could lay him?" Joe shrugged his shoulders, before stepping down off the stool. He then proceeded to put one of the man's limp arms around his neck. Henry followed suit, before they slowly set him on his feet and headed towards the back.

Rascal watched the two men carry the limp man into the back, knowing full well what had happened. Henry and Joe were notorious for their drinking and getting others to drink with them. The stranger had just been another pawn in their game of chess. He felt bad for whoever it was that passed out; he was sure to find some "present" in his room the next morning.

Ted held his wife close to him, inhaling the scent of her beautiful hair, while speaking in low whispers, "That was a foolish thing for me to have done."

"Ya, it was, and I don't think you'll be doing that again." Elise replied, recalling her haunting memories.

"Nope, not after the morning I had." Ted had never been so embarrassed in his life to find a painted lady in bed with him, and nearly all his clothes strewn about the room. He remembered shooting out of there with clothes in hand, running like a scared dog.

Elise snuggled closer to Ted, "Lets not worry about that now," as she gently caressed his arm. The next thing she felt was Ted's gentle fingers on her skin and his lips covering her own.

**Chapter Twelve**

**T**ed could still taste the sweetness of her lips glistening on his own as he stared at her in the pale moonlight. She looked so innocent and beautiful, as the moonlight danced across her creamy white skin. With his free hand he reached out and parted the hair from her face, before tracing his fingers down the side of her cheek.

Elise closed her eyes, beginning to feel the sensual desire burn inside of her. She felt his hand move all the way down her face, and down to the opening in her gown. Opening her eyes, she could just make out the loving look in Ted's eyes, as her heart beat widely in anticipation of what was to come.

He smiled at her a moment, before slowly undoing the buttons on her nightdress. When his calloused hands found her soft breast, she let out a small moan of pleasure. She nearly lost herself in ecstasy when his mouth covered each breast. Ted smiled at his wife, as he came up for air, staring into a vision so lovely no words could describe.

Elise tried to sit up, but found that his hold on her wouldn't let her move easily. She had wanted so much to remove the barriers between them. Starting with sweet kisses on his lips, and moving down his neck, she hoped to cause him to go limp with pleasure.

Her delicate fingers played with the buttons on Ted's shirt; wanting very much to rip it from his body. Pulling back from her kisses, Elise stared sweetly at her husband, running her hand down his cheek; rough with stubble. A moment later, she placed her hands back on the buttons of his shirt, undoing them every so slowly and placing a kiss on the exposed skin and she moved downward.

Ted closed his eyes relishing the pleasure he was getting from his wife. Her gentle touch soon began to tantalize him, teasing him to the brink when he thought he'd burst. He felt her hands losing his pants and finding the one thing she knew would bring him great pleasure. A low moan escaped his throat when her mouth closed over him; gently caressing him with her tongue. He nearly fell into oblivion at the things she was doing to his manhood.

Elise soon heard Ted's cries, begging her to stop, "Oh Elise," he moaned, as she gave him one last caress before coming up for air. He watched her body rise up and come near his face, her gown revealing soft round breasts. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, before he rolled her over laying her on her back.

His fingers worked quickly at the buttons, beginning to reveal her creamy white skin. Elise closed her eyes as Ted worked, removing her clothing and then leaving a trail of kisses on her awaiting breasts and down to her most sensitive spot. She nearly cried out when his tongue lightly caressed that part of her, sending strong sensations throughout her body.

As their bodies became one, Elise and Ted felt the strong waves of pleasure shooting through them. It wasn't long before their bodies joined at one and their love making came to a climax. Ted let himself fall against the nearby pillows, his brow wet with sweat. He looked over at his lovely wife, a small smile playing on her lips.

Elise rolled over to facing him, her fingers holding the sheet close to her body. He returned her sweet smile and then reached for her. Her small form was warm and he could feel her heart beating widely. She nuzzled herself against his warm body and soon fell fast asleep, as Ted held her close in his arms.

Ted stared at Elise's sleeping form, the sheets barely covering her soft curves. He wanted so badly to touch her that it took just about every ounce of steam in him not to. Reaching his hand out he parted the hair from her face, now able to stare into her full lips. He then slowly let his hand travel down her arm, grazing her perfectly shaped breast and moving to her creamy white thigh. The feel of her skin felt like silk between his fingers, a feeling he loved. From the first time he'd touched her, Ted had loved the softness of her and the beautiful person she was inside.

Elise felt his hands moving over her skin, and it took all she had not roll over and give into his touch. Even in her resistance, she could feel the desire inside her burn in his gentle touch on her skin. She felt his hand travel back up the soft curves of her body and his fingers trace the exposed skin of her breast.

The sensations he was creating were almost unbearable, and Elise soon found herself rolling over to face him.

He met her with a passionate kiss, while his fingers played with her nipple, feeling it harden at his touch. She nearly lost herself in the feelings he was giving her, as his kisses moved down her neck and into the valley between her breasts. Elise moaned with pleasure as his tongue traced each breast and flicked her nipple every so gently.

Ted began to move his kisses lower till he reached the sensitive spot between her thighs. He parted her legs and traced her flesh with his fingers, before letting his tongue take over. Her mind was lost in the strong sensations, feeling the waves of pleasure slowly climax till it nearly killed her with anticipation. She begged him to push her over the edge, but he ignored her pleas, teasing her mercilessly till she came to a shuttering climax.

Elise lay there weak from the pleasure he had just given her, unsure if she was able to move or not. Her breathing was slowing down, but a warm dampness clung to her brow. She smiled at Ted, reaching her hand down to run her fingers through his hair. He returned the smile, before placing a tender kiss on her lips, rolling next to her. She felt his arms around her, strong and warm, something she cherished.

Once her strength returned, Elise pulled herself from his embrace and began to leave feather light kisses in trails down his neck and chest. She teased his manhood with her fingers while her tongue teased his nipples. He let out low moans of pleasure in response to her teasing. She nearly drove him mad with desire as her fingers played with him; once her tongue took over he hardened even further.

Ted felt himself come to the brink of ecstasy and thought she couldn't tease him any longer. He soon found that to be wrong, as Elise carefully placed herself over him and moved slowly at first teasing him, until he begged for her to move faster. When she did, he cried out with pleasure and moments later, the release finally came.

Michaela felt Sully's lips close over her own and slowly began to forget all about the stars in the sky. All she could concentrate on at the moment was the warmth of his breath on her skin and the feather light kisses he was placing on her neck. "Sully! What are you doing?"

"Mmmm…" Sully had been so lost in the softness of her skin; he didn't hear her right away. "Somethin' wrong?" Michaela tried to sit up, wanting to avoid any more kisses along her neck. She was frightened by the sensations she felt from them.

Sully had kept his arms tight around Michaela, and he wasn't about to let her go. "Where you goin'?" "Going? Nowhere really, but I'd like to sit up if I may."

"You gonna answer any of my questions? Seems like all ur doin' is avoidin' 'em."

Michaela stared up at Sully, the love of her life. How was she going to tell him how uncomfortable she felt with those kisses down her neck? A part of her was lost in the moment, while the other was trying to reason with her feelings. "Sully, I'm frightened by my own feelings. It doesn't seem right for me to be enjoying kisses in other places."

"Other places?" Sully looked confused for a moment, until Michaela spoke again. "You were kissing my neck," she replied, a deep pink color forming on her cheeks. "I was taught that ladies in…"

"Boston? Michaela, sparkin' is a part of courtin'. There ain't nuttin to be 'fraid of my kisses in other places. It's a natural part of lovin' someone."

She remembered back to when they first started courting and Sully had used that very same word; sparkin'. Michaela had been a little reluctant to have a courtship with kissing and hugging; thinking a couple should talk and get to know each other. Slowly she had come to be accepting of the kisses and gentle touches she received from Sully.

"I just don't think you should be kissing me like that."

"Like what? Is there something wrong with me showing affection towards you?"

"No, of course not. It's just that…"

"That it ain't proper, is that what you're gettin' at? You know I'd never do anything to violate you or make you feel uncomfortable. I know this sparkin' is all new to ya, and it's not somethin' I'm gonna rush." Sully stared into Michaela's eyes wanting her to be able to trust him and see that he wasn't going to do anything to make her feel uncomfortable.

Michaela looked right into Sully's eyes beginning to lose herself in their depths. In all honesty she should have known that Sully would never take things so far to make her feel uncomfortable. He smiled down at her, the beautiful face, and the long flowing hair all belonging to his heart song. Supporting his weight on one arm, Sully used his free hand to trace the length of Michaela's face. He loved the feel of it and could see by her closed eyes that she was enjoying it. Sully being every so tender and loving placed the softest of kisses on her awaiting lips.

Sully traced Michaela's lips gently with his tongue, before probing the opening in her mouth. She resisted at first, but once she let Sully inside, she couldn't believe the sensations she was having just from one kiss. Michaela slowly forgot where she was as the kiss deepened. She could feel his tongue lightly caressing the inside of her mouth; causing her body to tingle.

When his kisses moved down the side of her neck, she nearly lost her inhibition. Michaela had no idea a simple kiss could cause her body to respond in ways that nearly frightened her, yet she enjoyed every moment. "Sully," she breathed into the air. Sully stopped at the base of her neck, looking up and staring into her beautiful eyes. Her smile and the tender look of love in her eyes spoke volumes to Sully. In return Michaela reached up and brought Sully's lips to cover her own.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**T**he sound of nearby birds and the bright sunlight shinning down through the trees brought Kyle out of his dream. He'd fallen fast asleep the night before dreaming of Jannie and hadn't stopped till Mother Nature had awakened him. "Dammit, why'd ya have to wake me?" he cursed at the birds, not really meaning anything by it. They'd interrupted a perfectly good dream that Kyle wasn't about to lose the special moment he was still feeling.

Jannie was sitting by the fire staring at the flames with tears glistening on her eyes and her hair a rumpled mess. She felt as if her heart was breaking in two, Kyle wanted to leave her and join the army and he didn't seem to care what she thought. "Why," she thought to herself, "Why does it have to be like this? I can't bear the thought of losing someone to a cause I'm not willing to fight for. Oh why does it have to be so difficult?"

Kyle stood in the open doorway, his eyes feasted on Jannie as she sat there with tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. She looked so beautiful sitting there, even in her sorrow. He wanted very much to comfort her, but at the moment they weren't seeing eye to eye on anything. The country was engaging in a great Civil War over the question of slavery; the boys in the north fighting against it and the boys in the south fighting for it.

There hadn't been much talk out West as most of the goings on were back East. But they'd all heard about John Brown's Raid down in Harper's Ferry, Virginia. He'd wanted to liberate the slaves in the surrounding area, form and army and free the Negroes throughout the South. A few days later, Brown was captured by Col Lee's troops and later executed.

Kyle admired the man for wanting to free the black man; he himself thought the whole idea of slavery was wrong. He didn't however agree with using force, and now it looked as if he was going to go fight against his fellow Countryman. "What was this world coming to?" He thought to himself; "This war may very well rip the country in half."

Jannie turned just in time to see Kyle move away from the door and into the darkness. "Damn him," she thought to herself. "Why hadn't he come to comfort me? Don't I mean something to him?" She could feel his eyes staring into the back of her the whole time she'd been sitting there. Jannie had done her best to resist, acting as if she didn't want a thing do to with him, when in fact she wanted him more than anything else.

She felt fresh tears beginning to form in her eyes, feeling as if it was the last time she was going to see Kyle. Jannie didn't think she could bear the thought of him never coming home again, not seeing his dashing smile each time he greeted her. He was the one thing in her life she didn't want to lose or let go of.

Kyle made his way through the cold dark woods with Ginger by his side, a part of him wondering why he'd left Jannie all alone and sad. They'd had arguments before and worked through those till they were both smiling in each others arms again. But now it was as if they'd built up a wall between them that only got higher with distance.

Ginger looked over at Kyle, his head hung low as if he was sad about something. His hands were barely holding on to her reins and she could have escaped if she'd wanted to. She knew something wasn't right; the lovely lady wasn't with them who always made him smile. Ginger nudged Kyle in the arm, with her nose.

"Hey girl." Kyle turned to face Ginger, just as she sidestepped him and nudged him again, this time from the back. Kyle was puzzled for a moment, wondering to himself what on earth his horse was doing directing him away from St. Louis. He wanted to ask her where she was leading him, but talking to an animal wasn't going to be of any use.

Jannie stared out into the cold dark night; the sun long ago set leaving behind an assortment of sparkling stars. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the chatter of the nocturnal was at a minimum. She almost wished Kyle would return to her and never leave again. But he seemed set in his ways about leaving and not returning till the cruel war was over. The tears again began to form when she realized fully that Kyle might never come back, it was more than she could even bear.

It was just as she turned away from the window carrying with her the only lighted candle, when the sound of footsteps and hooves filled the air. Jannie froze, who was coming to see her at this hour? She slowed walked back to the window and parted the curtain aside, getting a glimpse of a dark figured climbing down from his horse. She then watched as the figured approached the house and raised a knock on the door.

Jannie's heart pounded in fear, here she was all along in the dark of night and some strange person was knocking on her door. Being ever so quiet, she made her way over to a loose brick in the fire place, where she kept a small pistol. She wanted to be ready to defend herself if there was in fact an intruder out there.

Kyle waited for what seemed like an eternity for Jannie to open the door; wondering to himself what had taken her so long. He watched her slowly open the door and stick something in between the door and the frame. What did she have? It was too dark for him to really make out anything at all. Kyle put a hand on the door to push it open further…..

"Don't move," Jannie cried out, fear beginning to overtake her. She was frustrated that she couldn't see a thing and near frightened to death.

Kyle froze in his tracks, what had gotten into Jannie all of a sudden? Searching the room he called out to her, "Jannie?...Jannie it's me, Kyle," he called out in the night. There was a silence in the air, followed by a crash and the sound of sobbing.

Jannie dropped the pistol, and sank in a heap on the floor. She couldn't believe her Kyle had returned home to her, after the words they had exchanged. "You're really here?" she asked in between sobs, wanting to make sure it was all real.

"I'm here, and I'm not leaving." Kyle replied, doing his best to follow her voice. He needed her beside him, wanted her more than she could ever know.

"I'm right here," Jannie called out in a soft voice. A moment later she could feel the warmth of his breathe on her face. "Hold me." She then felt the strength of his embrace envelope her in warmth and safety. His gentle fingers through her hair and soft touches on her body, soon formed a rhythm that put Jannie into a sweet slumber.

July 5, 1863

My Dearest Jannie,

Some of the bloodiest days of this cruel war are now over, as the rivers now run red and bodies of the fallen strewn everywhere. We fought hard here at Gettysburg for three days, for what I'm still not sure. I've seen so much horror; it's enough to make my insides come flying out. Watched my buddy Jake, fall right beside me at Devil's Den, one minute he was there running, next thing I know he's fallen behind. I look back to see his body laying there motionless on the ground. Brings tears to your eyes just thinking of the innocent killed in this cruel war.

I turned back around after seeing the fate of my friend, the anger rising in me. I wanted so much to run my bayonet through the guy who killed him, but no matter where I looked the rebs were everywhere. Which one shot him? I'll never know. But something lite a fire in me and I ran with all the anger in me towards them, hoping to inflict them with sharp pain.

Before I knew it, something cold come through my veins, with a pain so sharp nothing could describe how awful that felt. I looked into the eyes of the reb, staring at me with hatred in his eyes, before moving on. I fell to the ground in a heap as darkness enveloped me.

Now I sit here with a bandage across my chest, holding everything inside. It hurts so much to sit up and each time the nurse touches me it causes another bought of pain. I wish you were here beside me, with your gentle touch to nurse me back from this hell I'm in. I miss you so.

Fondly,

Kyle

**Chapter Fourteen**

**E**lise woke the next morning with a new feeling in her heart. For what seemed like ages with a marriage falling apart; things now seemed to be on the mend. Gone were the days of Ted so bitter that his rage filled the house. How he had terrified the children, was heartbreaking. Elise wasn't sure how she kept the faith during those trying times, until now. Her love for Ted ran deeper than a river, and stretched for miles.

She rolled over on her side, hoping to get a glimpse of Ted while he was still sleeping. Elise loved the peaceful look on his face when his eyes closed. He reminded her of a newborn babe. Slowly opening her eyes, Elise found the other side of the bed to be empty. "Where had he gone?" She thought to herself. After such a wonderful evening of love, how could he be missing?

Ted had awakened earlier than his lovely wife, quietly exiting the room and headed outside. The fog was just beginning to lift, taking away the eerie to replace it with beauty. It wasn't long ago when his family had been all but the mist in the sky. He'd pushed them so far away, and now things were clearing, the ones he loved still there before him.

His beautiful wife had looked at him with such longing in her heart, showing him countless times how precious life could be. Making love with her had become even more special thank the first time he'd laid eyes on all of her.

Fern and Wyatt would be another storey, as it would take much more to win their love back. They were the fragile pieces that went with their mother. Fern in particularly had sleepless nights listening to yelling and screaming. She had spent a lot of those nights in fear, praying with all her might to make it better.

Ted loved each one of his children and hoped he could mend their broken hearts and dry their tears.

Taking a step off the porch and into the dew stained grass, Ted made his way over to the old tree. The bark was rough and slightly damp from the morning dew. Yet through all those years, it still held a ragged appearance, one that he loved. On the night they'd met Ted carved two hearts into this old tree. It reminded him of the love he shared with Elise and all the trying times they'd had through thick and thin.

The stagecoach she was riding in came to an abrupt halt, nearly sending everyone inside flying forward. Her heart pounded in fear when a gunshot echoed through the silent air. Panic soon set in as another fit took hold of her small frame.

Some time later she awoke only to find herself seated on the ground and not in the stage. She looked around with wide eyes wondering where the stage had gone, but she could find no trace of it or any of its passengers. What had happened? Where had the stage gone? Why was she left on the ground? A million questions filled her head, but sadly no answers came to solve the puzzle.She was supposed to be on her way to be with her family and now she was lost in the woods. Her family would be looking for her, yet she didn't know how to get there on her own. Denver was so far away and unfamiliar to her; when all she really wanted was to go back to Colorado Springs.

The woods that surrounded her were intimidating filled with things she was unfamiliar with. Sure she had lived with the Indians for a time, but with others around she had always felt safe. Now she was by herself and where she didn't know. Her hand clasped the necklace he had given her before she left her one connection to the man who filled her heart.

She had believed with all her heart that they were the same and belonged together as one. But to her dismay, his heart did not lie with hers; he was in love with the Doctor. Yet he had shown her kindness when no one else would, spent time with her seeing past her fits. Standing up and dusting off her skirts, Catherine made her way back to the man she knew could help her get home.

Elise climbed out of bed, her small frame shivering in the cold morning air. Going over to a small chest, she opened it and took out a warm blanket. Wrapping herself in warmth, Elise made her way out of the bedroom. She looked all around for any sign of Ted, before her eyes settled on the open door. "Surely he hadn't left her alone?" she thought to herself as she walked doors the door.

Her hair was disheveled and the only thing covering her was the blanket she'd found. Elise didn't care about her appearance at the moment; all she wanted was to find him. She stood in the open doorway looking out into the morning sun. She could just make out a tall figure standing near a tree basking in the sun. Her heart skipped a beat, could it be Ted? There had been too many times when he'd run from her, but not today.

During her second pregnancy, Ted's drinking had gotten worse. He couldn't seem to hold a job for more than a week and he took everything out on her. Ted made it loud and clear that having another child would cost to must and get in the way. Elise had been so heartbroken to find the one she loved had turned into a monster. She loved the life inside of her and the one they already had. Some nights she had cried herself to sleep, wishing for the gentle caring Ted to return.

Now as she stood in the doorway she didn't see the monster anymore. Ted was standing next to a tree, lightly running his fingers over the bark. She could almost make out the pattern his fingers traced, that of two hearts. Years ago he had carved hearts into a nearby tree to symbolize their love for each other. "He looks so peacefully", Elise thought to herself before she made her way out the house, across the wet grass to her love.

With each step she took, Catherine felt he presence of eyes upon her, but each time she stopped to look, there was no one there. The silence around her was almost frightening in how still everything was.

Catherine gently fingered the beads she'd been given, trying to draw strength from them. He had been so kind and wonderful with her, the kind of man she longed for. It was the one thing she knew would keep her going; after all she couldn't let a little noise stop her.

Only a short distance away, unbeknownst to her, the men that had robbed the stage were out looking for her. Of the survivors she'd been the one that escaped from their clutches. Ned had wanted to go right after her not wanting her to spread the news of a stagecoach disappearing. The last thing he wanted was for them to get thrown in the clink. They also prided themselves on being heard, but not seen. Jude had tried to talk Ned out of going after the woman, but he wouldn't hear of it. "A woman like her ain't no use. You saw how bad she got them shakes. We can't have that happening. Best that she's gone."

"No, that's where you are wrong, she belongs to us now and we gotta get her back."

Pointing a finger at Ned, "You're crazy, ya know that? We don't need some sick woman slowing us down."

Dave started to watch Ned and Jude battle it out, but quickly discarded that idea. He knew how bad their fights could get, damn long and bloody sometimes too. They never saw eye to eye as it was. Looking one more time to make sure they were still at it and wouldn't see him, Dave slipped off into the trees.

Catherine started to walk again, trying to put the noises she'd heard out of her head. It was no use to dwell on something she couldn't control nor see. "The sooner I'm out of here, the better" she thought to herself with each step.

She didn't see the figure moving quietly through the trees following her every move with his eyes. Her mind was so focused on getting to Sully that when a pair of arms grabbed her from behind, it took a minute for things to register.

"I got ya now hunny," a thick voice vibrated in her ear, causing shivers to run down her neck.

Catherine tried to free herself, but whoever it was had a good gripe on her and wasn't going to let go. Each time she squirmed, his arms tightened around her. A part of her wanted to scream, but with her mouth covered, it was near impossible. All that could be heard were weak muffled cries that would never reach anyone.

Dave was beginning to relish having the beautiful woman in his arms, something he'd been longing to have. He'd also hopped that she could give him so attention of which he desired very much. Losing his gripe a little, Dave used one hand to caress parts of her he wanted so very much to devour.

Catherine panicked when she felt his hands moving in places that she dared not let anyone touch. She wanted to scream but everything around her when black.

The desire in Dave went out like a blown out candle the moment he felt her shivering uncontrollably. He called out to her to stop, but she couldn't hear him or ignored him completely. Either way it made Dave drop her to the ground in a heap of shakes.

"Damn good for nothing….." Dave spat before walking off back into the woods. A woman that shivered like that wasn't worth his time.

Minutes later when Catherine came back to her senses, her eyes wide with fear as she looked for the man who'd held her captive. She worried that he might be lurking nearby, and after about five minutes, Catherine assured herself that he wasn't there.

Her legs felt weak and her arms felt like a rag doll's arms, floppy and not being able to stand on their own. Catherine tried to sit up, but her vision was still a little blurry and her head spun when she lifted it. "Maybe I ought a say right here for a while" She thought to herself as the dizziness took over.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**C**atherine blinked open her eyes, staring hard at he sky above her. She began to wonder what she was doing on the ground when she suddenly remembered the man. Fear began to set in, her heart pounding, while secretly hoping that she wouldn't find him lingering in the shadows.

Sitting up slowly, ignoring her heavy head, Catherine looked around her again for any signs of him. Moments later she breathed a sigh of relief, when all she saw was the beauty of Mother Nature. "Good," She thought to herself, "Hope he's gone and doesn't come back."

Catherine upon finding things to be safe slowly rose to her feet. Her body wobbled as she tried to stand. She willed her mind to stand firm and not given into her body's pleas to fall. Touching the beads again, she whispered to herself, "I will find you."

Sully rose early at the first sign of sunlight as it poured through the trees. It's light casting a soft glow throughout the forest floor. He turned to look back at Michaela who was still sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to wake her, Sully quietly got up to look for some food.

He moved softly through the trees, careful not to make any noise. Off in the distance a doe and her fawn were nibbling on the bark of a tree, neither noticed Sully. Sully started to move further, when the sound of a stick snapping caused him to freeze in his steps. The two deer that had been grazing, stopped, looked around and then darted off.

Catherine cursed under her breath for causing the stick to break under her step. She hadn't meant for it to happen and felt bad when she saw the deer had gone away. They had looked so peaceful, eating the bark off the tree and now that scene was gone. With wide eyes she looked around fearful there might be someone there that saw her. She was after all supposed to be on her way to her family, but circumstances beyond her control had messed with those plans.

She still wasn't sure who the men were that found her or what had happened with the stagecoach. Everything had been a blur when she'd come to her senses again. Catherine had been suffering from this "fits" for awhile and with each one she'd come out of it as if she'd just walked into a new neighborhood.

Sully ducked down low when he heard the stick snap, its sound echoing through the trees. He thought at first that it might be Michaela; she'd done that once before. But when he looked up, peering through the branches, he saw a tall figure with blonde hair emerge into the clearing. She looked vaguely familiar to him, but where had he seen her? Her dress was plain and simple, and she wore something about her neck. Catching a glimpse of that, Sully's breath caught in his throat threatening to choke him. "No, it can't be. She is on her way to her family," Sully thought to himself. "There wasn't any way she could be here, right?"

Her steps were unsteady at first, the effects of the fit having not worn off completely. Catherine kept moving, despite feeling somewhat dizzy; her will to find him was strong. In her efforts, Catherine tried to avoid the branches that jumped out at her, but when her vision doubled she had a hard time seeing how many and where they were. She ended up with small scratches on the backs of her hands and one across her cheek.

Afraid to move, Sully stayed hidden behind the branches praying that she wouldn't find him. He closed his eyes hoping it all to be a bad dream that when he'd opened them she would be gone. Sully slowly opened his eyes hoping to see that she was gone, but instead a figure fell through the branches next to him.

Catherine's vision got worse as she stumbled more and then suddenly found herself falling. She landed with a soft thud on the ground, gaining more scratches as she fell.

Sully turned to the side, taking a good look at the figure next to him. She was bleeding in places on her face and hands, from what he didn't know and her hair was blonde….. His breathe caught in his throat when he realized it was Catherine there beside him. She needed a doctor, but he knew getting Michaela would be a mistake. He didn't want to cause her more pain, and yet Catherine needed attention.

Sully slowly rose from his hiding place wanting to make an escape. A part of him knew he couldn't stay there for fear of something happening and yet the other part wanted to help her. He made his way quietly out of the branches he'd been hiding behind and moved into the clearing. Sully was starting to breathe a sigh of relief, when he heard her talking.

Catherine eye's fluttered open, her vision still a little blurry from the fit she'd had earlier. She tried to sit up when she heard the faint sound of footsteps nearby. Fear went through her thinking he might be her captor again, and it leapt at the thought of it being Sully. "Who's there?" She called out, realizing in moments she'd given away her hiding place.

Sully froze in his tracks feeling as if her eyes were boring into his back and his breathe caught in his throat yet again. He hoped she hadn't seen him, but was fearful she had. Turning slowly around, Sully took a chance to see if she had indeed seen him, but she wasn't standing there. Sully willed his feet to move again once he saw that she was still hidden. Maybe he could get away fast enough before he was spotted.

Catherine called out again when she didn't get an answer, "Who's there?" Again silence followed the sound of her voice. Her heart really began to pound with fear, could it be that her captor was trying to sneak up on her? She sincerely hoped not. Catherine slowly rose after a moment, thinking the coast was clear. Looking around her she saw nothing and breathed a small sigh of relief. A moment later something hard came down on her head as she felt to the ground in a heap. "Got her boss and she ain't getting away this time."

Sully moved quickly through the trees with the agility of a deer. He never once looked back to see if she was following him, which he dearly hoped she wasn't. All he wanted to do was find Michaela and leave these woods.

By the time he reached Michaela he was out of breath with sweat dripping from his brow. Sully must have looked like a sorry site, as Michaela studied him quizzically.

"Sully are you alright?" She asked with a concerned tone in her voice. Something must have sent Sully running for his life; but she couldn't think of what it could be.

"I'm fine." Sully replied not about to go into details. The less she knew this time the better. He'd deal with Catherine on his own, later.

Michaela gave him another questioning look, which he returned with one telling her not to bother. Which was somewhat of a mistake, Michaela was stubborn and headstrong. She'd get it out of him one way or another.

"I was out lookin' for food when this mountain lion starts stalkin' me. Froze in my tracks hopin' maybe if I did so it'd go away. Wasn't till some rabbit spooked it that the concentration was broke. That's when I took of runnin'.

"He didn't follow you did he?"

"Nah took off after that rabbit."

Sully was still out of breath when he felt another strong pain pierce through his head. He brought his hands to his head, trying not to scream out. It felt as if a loud gun was going off inside. Michaela reacted quickly, putting her arms around Sully to hold him steady. But the pain she noticed was too much, as he sank to the ground in a heap.

"Sully," Michaela called out in a panic fearful of what might have happened. Sully heard her voice faintly through the shooting pain. It was fast becoming more than he could bear and he wasn't sure how much more of it he could take. Unable to speak, Sully gently fell into Michaela's lap, feeling moments later her arms surrounding him in warmth.

"Sully," Michaela called again. "Please answer me, are you ok?"

"No," Sully managed to mumble. "Pain's too much."

Michaela sincerely wished this wasn't happening, the pains in his head returning. She feared again that he might have sustained more damage on the inside than she thought. He needed to be taken to the clinic where she could properly treat him and try and fix the damage. The woods were no place for the helpless. But how she would get him there was another matter. Through her tears Michaela vowed to make him well again.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**C**atherine woke to the sound of nearby voices and as she tried to sit up to hear better, her head pounded in protest. For a moment she felt dizzy, before sinking back on the ground again. Her vision was still a bit blurred, and she tried through the pain to make out the voices. Catherine wondered to herself who was out there and wished she could at least see them. From her vantage point on the ground she could make out the trails of smoke curling through the air. "They must not be far", she thought to herself. She tried again to sit up, this time her vision wasn't as bad. Catherine peered through the branches, trying to make out each of the men. She didn't remember them being there earlier, or where they? Ever since the stagecoach "disappearance" a part of her still wasn't sure what was happening.

With the few blackouts she'd had and the men trying to hold her prisoner; something didn't seem right at all. Why were they after her? Had she done something wrong? Catherine sincerely hoped not, she was innocent. She had been on her way to her family of no harm to anyone. And now that had been disrupted and the only one that could help her she still hadn't found yet.

As Sully lay in Michaela's lap he tried to relax, hoping the pain would go away. He'd never felt anything like it before in his life. Even the gentle fingers running through his hair didn't seem to ease the shooting pain. Sully hadn't planned on this injury and now he was worried about running into Catherine again; and he hoped he wouldn't have to have another encounter.

Michaela sat in silence holding Sully on her lap, while she tried to think of something to do. It was likely he may have sustained a concussion and what else in there might be damaged she didn't know. She hoped and prayed she wouldn't have to operate on him as she did Brian. It had been hard enough for her to do then and now it might be more than she could bear.

"I remember when you carved those hearts." Elise whispered as her fingers reached out to caress the carving. Ted smiled and reached for Elise who fit herself perfectly in his embrace. "It certainly was a special night. And I'm glad you didn't run a second time."

"Me either."

A moment later the door to the cabin slammed shut as Wyatt bounded out and down the stairs into the wet grass. He ran as fast as his short legs would carry him, till he reached his parents. Wyatt stopped when he reached them, looking up at them with rosy cheeks, rumbled hair and wet feet covered with grass. He was quite a picture. "Mornin'," he said his eyes never leaving their faces and sporting a big smile. Ted reached out and lovingly rumpled his son's hair, making it stand on end in places. "Mornin' ta you too."

"Whatca up to?" Wyatt asked, partly curious as to what his parents had been looking at.

"We've been looking at something Pa carved years ago." Elise replied kneeling down to her son's level. Wyatt's eyes widened and his mouth formed an O.

"Take a look over there," Elise then pointed to the tree were Ted carved the hearts.

"I don't see nuthin cept the tree," Wyatt stated with disappointment.

"Come 'ere son," Ted scooped up Wyatt and took him closer to the tree. Once there, sure enough he saw the carvings. "You did those Pa?"

"Sure did."

"Wow," was all Wyatt could manage to say for the moment. He then reached out his little arms and gave his pa a hug. Elise was practically moved to tears at the site. Her son so innocent in the ways of the world totally trusted his Pa.

Sully shifted his weight and found himself staring into Michaela's tear stained eyes. He hated to see her like this, worried so much about him, and yet he knew how deeply she cared for him.

"Michaela" he called out softly almost as in a whisper.

Michaela broke out of her thoughts and looked deeply into Sully's eyes with hope. Had the pain finally vanished? "Yes." She whispered back.

"Don't cry, I'm gonna be just fine." Michaela wanted to believe that, but a part of her wasn't so sure at all. "Somethin' wrong? You don't seem like urself." Sully asked a moment later when Michaela's face went back to one of worry.

"It's just that, well, if you were at the clinic then I could properly examine you. Out here I feel helpless to do anything."

"Just cause you ain't at the clinic, don't mean ya can't heal someone. And I've got faith in ya."

Michaela gave a slight smile and used her free hand to wipe away a stray tear. "I suppose you may be right." Sully smiled up at her, giving her arm a gentle squeeze.

Michaela ran her hand down the side of Sully's face, as he looked up into her eyes. "How are you feeling?" she asked in a whisper.

"A li'le better with ya here beside me." With his free hand, Sully reached up to bring Michaela's lips to his own.

Catherine thinking the coast was clear, started to get up from her hiding place. As soon as she was fully standing a pair of hands reached out and grabbed her, one going around her waist and the other covering her mouth. She struggled to free herself, but the gripe on her only tightened.

Dave had stayed nearby after the woman had fallen from her blow. He knew she'd awaken at some point and didn't want to let her go again. She knew too much about what happened and sides he'd taken a liking to her, maybe too much of one.

"Hold still hunny, I ain't gonna hurt ya."

Catherine let out a muffled protest, she had to go, had to find him. But the arms enveloping her were too strong for her to break through. Dave only tightened his gripe more and jerked her closer to him. Having her so close to him was beginning to have an effect as it'd been a while since he'd had a woman. The last one had been a young thing in Manitou. He then made the mistake of letting his hand slip from her mouth and down her side towards….

Catherine let out a yell when her mouth was free of its bond that caused both Ned and Jude to turn around.

"Christ, what's he doing?" Jude spat as he sent some tobacco juice to the ground below.

"Idiot thinks he can have his way with her," Ned replied none too pleased about Dave fondling the prisoner.

"Think we ought a do something about this?" Jude asked, wanting very much to get his hands on her too.

Ned glared over at Jude, noticing the look in his eyes, one of a man ready to devour its prey. "Why don't ya wipe that look off your face?"

"Huh?"

"Ya heard me."

Jude looked puzzled for a moment, not sure of what had just been said to him. Ned only glared at him again before heading in Dave's direction. The younger man needed to be stopped and the lady put under control.

Sully and Michaela broke abruptly apart when the sound of a cry echoed through the trees.

"What was that?" Michaela asked with concern as she scanned the nearby area thinking she might find the source there around them.

"Prolly some animal wouldn't worry to much bout it." Deep down he figured it was Catherine, someone he wanted to keep Michaela from for the time being.

Michaela wasn't too convinced, as it didn't seem like Sully to not go looking for the source of a foreign noise. Then again maybe he was right? Of all the people she knew, he knew the woods better than anyone. She just needed to trust him again after everything that had happened.

"Why don't you loosen your gripe there. Ain't gonna do much good to choke her."

Dave, startled by the sudden voice, nearly dropped Catherine on the ground.

"That's better, but ya sure didn't need ta drop her." Ned let his eyes travel downward to the ground, where he studied her long hair and delicate features. "My word she is a beauty." Ned thought to himself.

"What'd ya say?" Dave asked once his composure was regained.

"Never mind," Ned replied as he offered his hand to her. Catherine looked up at the face and then at the rough hand nearly shoved in her face. She was disgusted and wanted nothing to do with these men.

"We'll aren't ya gonna take it?" Ned asked after a moment. His patience was thin and he didn't like to be kept waiting.

"No," Catherine replied firmly, not about to do anything this man asked.

Ned didn't care for a stubborn woman who refused the hand of man. He much preferred an obedient one. "What'd ya mean ya ain't gonna take it? Can't sit there all day."

"I'm not taking it. I stay here," Catherine replied fixed on staying where she was. Ned's anger rose up a notch, wishing to himself that she wasn't so darn stubborn. How were they ever going to get out of there if she wouldn't move? Sooner or later things would catch up to them if they stayed. Ned wanted to avoid that. "Look miss," Ned started as he kneeled down in front of her, "The way I see it is you got not choice but to give up this fight."

"Never," Catherine muttered to herself, after which she felt hand strike her across her cheek. The sensation left behind burned, as she rubbed it gently with her hand. Why were men so cruel? Where was Sully? He'd protect her right? Catherine wanted very much to run, but she was feeling more and more like an animal caught in a trap unable to move no matter how hard it tried.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**S**ully noticed the puzzled look on Michaela's face, as worry set in that she might not trust him. He very much wanted her to, but after Catherine he could understand why she might not. Sully hoped that one day she would be able to again, trusting him fully again.

Michaela looked down at Sully, forcing a smile across her lips. Deep down she knew he wouldn't lie and the look in his eyes told her so.

"Maybe we ought to head back into town," Michaela whispered as Sully told hold of her small hand, his fingers lightly caressing the back of her palm. "Sully," Michaela whispered again, unable to reason with the feelings emerging inside of her.

"Yes?" Sully asked, his deep blue eyes focused on the beautiful features of her face. "Was der sumthin' ya were gonna tell me?" Sully spoke in a voice so soft that Michaela didn't reply right away. She had become too absorbed in the new feelings she was experiencing to notice anyone else. It was when Sully's caresses stopped, when she was brought out of her dream like state. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Michaela replied and then trailed off. How was it that a man could send her senses into a pleasant oblivion?

Catherine stared up at the man who hit her, the burning sensation still fresh. She hated him for what he'd done and wondered if all while men were cruel? The Indian's she's lived with wouldn't dream of treating their women the way the white man did.

"Now get up." Ned's voice was firm and cold; he wasn't going to take anymore sass from the woman if he could help it.

Catherine started to shake her head again, when she felt herself being lifted roughly off the ground. "There, no go." Jude hollered at her once she was on her feet. "You've been nothing but a pain I'd like ta get rid of." Catherine glared at him, once she'd gained her footing. He was the pain, not her, couldn't they see that? She later guessed not the more she thought about it.

"What'd ya have ta go and help her for?" Ned spat before sending spilt to the ground, turning the dirt a darker shade of brown.

"Ain't no use keepin' her around, she'll cause us more trouble than she's worth."

"That so?"

"Yeah," Jude replied, hoping that Ned might agree. Ned turned to face Catherine, "Look miss if I let ya go and I hear talk about what happened with the stage, I'll kill ya."

His tone was cold with an icy chill that ran down Catherine's spine causing her to shiver. He was cruel and heartless. Catherine nodded slowly almost afraid for what might happen. She hadn't known what happened with the stage, having blacked out shortly after being forced out.

"Good," Ned replied in the same tone he'd used moments ago before turning back in the direction he'd come. Jude followed suit, and it was several minutes before Dave relented and moved too. He hadn't wanted to leave her, but when Ned's voice cut cold through the air, Dave took off like a scared rabbit.

Catherine breathed a sigh of a relief when they were gone. She was finally alone now and how good that felt, but she still didn't know where she was. How would she be able to find her way back to him? Would she be able to get to her family? Her head was filled with a million questions but no answers would come.

Sully smiled up at Michaela, her cheeks flushing a light pink. "Ya were sayin'?" Sully asked in a quiet whisper. "Maybe we should head back to town." Michaela replied before turning and losing herself in the blue depths of his eyes. Sully stared into Michaela's eyes, before caressing her face with his hand, then letting it fall through her long soft hair. "Must we go back so soon?" Sully whispered enjoying the moment he was sharing with Michaela. Michaela couldn't come up with a reply, as Sully's lips enveloped her own in a tender kiss.

August 2, 1863

My Dearest Jannie,

As I lay here writing you I can't but feel a since of joy in knowing that maybe someday I will see your pretty face again. I apologize for not sending a letter to you sooner, but I'm afraid my health was not good. The wound I had received grew much worse, as an infection formed. I felt at times that I could hardly breathe; and if I did I feared my ribs might break. You can not begin to imagine what it is like to lay there every hour breathing with the little strength you have; all the while thinking that one of the breathes you take will be your last. I did truly think the wound would finish me and without you by my side, I would have given in to all the pain and gone. Days went by when I thought the end would come soon, until one night as in my dreams I saw you.

Your carefree smile, radiant lips, and sunny disposition slowly began to bring me back to life again. How I have missed your company, seeing you smile, hearing your laughter fill the air. I believed in you so much, it felt as if you were really there with me, your strength willing me to get better. The fight for you was long and hard, but I made it. Now all I can think of is returning to you when this cruel war ends. May you always be mine.

Fondly,

Kyle

Jannie stirred from her slumber, turning over in the rumpled sheets with rays of sun shinning down. She didn't want to awaken for fear the dream she'd had might disappear; it was much too pleasant and full of hope. It had been years since Kyle left her to join the army, and during the war years Jannie had heard nothing of his whereabouts. Her thoughts feared he had been killed in battle somewhere and was laying there on a field all alone, but the dream had made renewed her hope.

She'd felt him slipping through her flingers with the darkness enveloping him and pulling him away. His hand that had once held tightly too her, was becoming weak as Jannie saw the one man she loved in life slowly fall into darkness. After a moment, Jannie became too fearful of losing Kyle, which she willed with all her might to save him. Nothing was going to stop her as she tried to rescue the one she loved.

As the falling image dissipated, one of much hope arose from the depths of the darkness. Kyle suddenly emerged as the picture of health, the rosy color back in his cheeks. He smiled at her, melting away any fears she had at losing him; her love was back.

Jannie brought her hands to her face and slowly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, before opening them. Everything around her seemed to be enveloped in the morning sun, including the memory of her dream. She wondered to herself how she could love someone, who had nearly broken her heart by leaving.

Rusty brought his head up, his ears perked looking around the room. He'd heard his mistress stirring and hoped that she might be up to feed him. When he heard her move again, Rusty got up from his warm spot on the floor and made his way over to the bed.

Jannie was greeted with wet kisses from her faithful dog moments after waking up. "Morning to you too boy." Jannie tried to sit up in between Rusty's kisses, but found the task somewhat difficult.

At the sound of her voice Rusty stopped, sat down on the floor and gave her his best puppy face, hoping she would feed him. "Well aren't you a site for sore eyes," Jannie replied to her dog's actions. "Suppose we ought to feed you."

Hearing the "magic words" Rusty barked and darted out of the room with Jannie lingering behind.

Jannie reached Rusty, who was staring at his dish, eagerly awaiting food and a sliver of light pouring through the front door. Her breathe caught in her throat, had someone broke in? She hoped not, as she tried to concentrate on feeding Rusty, but found fear setting in even more. Once Rusty was fed, Jannie made her way to the door and slowly opened it only to find the mere stranger of a man standing there.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**M**ichaela could just make out through the trees, a glimpse of the church and the surrounding meadow. They were almost there, to the clinic where she could finally treat Sully properly.

Sully had his arm around Michaela the whole way home, using her small frame for support. His head still aced at times, but with her there the pain seemed to be nothing at all.

The closer they got, Michaela noticed that things in town didn't seem to have changed much at all. The usual business was apparent, yet the odd thing was that there were odd stares coming at them from different directions. What was going on? Michaela thought to herself, had something happened in their absence? She tried to shake off the feeling, but the stares wouldn't go away and nor would the uneasiness she was feeling inside.

Sully could feel somehow that Michaela was uneasy and worrying over something. He hopped that it wasn't the state of his health, as they would be at the clinic soon. But he had noticed the odd stares coming from some of the townsfolk. Did they find it odd that he was leaning on Michaela? Was seeing them together something that deserved an odd look? Sully didn't think so and did his best to ignore what was going on around him.

Michaela fully intended to help Sully onto the porch, with the help of one of the posts, but when she looked up and saw a figure sitting on the bench all intentions were lost. She couldn't believe what she saw, not here not now and why? A million questions flew through her mind, all of them leading to answers she didn't want to know.

Sully had to grab onto the wooden beam for balance, as Michaela slipped out of his arms and nearly caused him to fall. He didn't understand at first why she'd suddenly done this, but when his gaze rested on the figure, he understood fully and the clinic door slammed shut.

Catherine sat on the bench her wide eyes scanning the area for any sign of Sully. She knew he'd have to come by here at some point and see her. Her return to town had caused quite a lot of stares, most of them unwelcome. The little blonde boy, whose name she couldn't remember had glared at her before running off into the store. She hadn't realized fully how much some of the townsfolk had come to resent her. At least Sully didn't see her that way, or so she hoped, but by the look in his eyes now she wasn't welcomed.

"Why are ya here?" Sully asked when he hoped that she knew his heart was with Michaela.

"I need help. You help me get back to family," Catherine replied as best she could without letting her voice waver. She'd had a rough few days with traveling and then finding her way back here to Colorado Springs.

"Family?" Sully questioned why she needed his help finding them. Hadn't they just sent her on the stage to go to them? Did they send her back here already?

"Yes, something happen to stage, I have no way to get to them. You help me."

"What happened?"

"I don't remember, the men they weren't nice. Tried to take me with them, but I no have it."

"Men?"

"I never knew who they were."

Sully wasn't sure what to make off all this, Catherine showing up out of the blue causing the rift between himself and Michaela to grow again, and now Catherine's story of the stage coach and strange men. Something didn't seem right in his mind as to why Catherine had suddenly appeared out of nowhere needing his help.

Michaela slammed the door shut, and then leaned up against it as the tears began to fall. She couldn't believe what was happening, Catherine back? Hadn't she caused enough pain already? Michaela felt as if her heart was breaking all over again, as if the one she truly loved was slipping through her fingers into the water and carried off forever.

She could barely look him in the eye when he came into the clinic sometime later. "Michaela?" Sully very much wanted to talk with her but unless she acknowledged him, things weren't going to be easy. Michaela continued to stare at her paper trying to concentrate on what she was doing.

Sully walked closer to Michaela keeping an eye on her every move. He noticed that she was trying to "avoid" him, which wasn't going to work for long. "Michaela?" he called again, hoping this time she would answer. Michaela tried again to ignore him, but when she felt his breath on her face there wasn't anything she could do to keep him away.

"Yes?" Michaela asked turning to Sully and trying not to show the pain in her eyes. "If this has to do with Catherine I'd really rather…." She trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

"Michaela, nothin's goin' on. All she wants is my help ta find her family. The stage she was on was robbed. She doesn't have anyway ta find them, so she came here."

Michaela felt as if she'd had the wind knocked out of her, part of her feeling guilty for even thinking that Sully would entertain thoughts of Catherine. She looked deep into his eyes and saw the honesty in them, Sully wasn't hiding anything from her and she should have known that. "I'm sorry; it's just that with everything I thought that…." Michaela trailed off.

"It's only natural since ya was feelin' such pain. Ain't no need ta worry either." Michaela gave Sully a small smile; before turning back to her work, leaving him standing there. He wasn't sure what to make of this, but he took it as a good sign that she wasn't really upset with him.

Elise slowly made her way back inside, leaving Ted to explain to Wyatt how he'd carved the two hearts in the tree. The young boy looked on with wide eyes, very impressed with something that looked so hard from his vantage point.

Fern in the meantime had risen, her hair slightly disheveled and her gown rumpled from sleep. "Mornin' darling," Elise called to her daughter as she made her way to the kitchen. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, looked at her mother and then at the open door.

The sun was pouring through and she could see two figures standing outside near a tree. Fern, curious made her way closer to the door to get a better look. "Ma, who's with Wyatt?" she asked not letting her eyes turn away from the outside. Elise came back out of the kitchen and stood behind her daughter. "Pa's with him," she answered softly still in awe at the site of her son and husband. A slow alarm began to set through Fern, "He's not gonna hurt him, is he? Pa won't be mean?" She remembered all too well how mean her father had been to them before and was afraid he would do it again.

Elise bent down to face her daughter, "No, he won't hurt him. Pa's changed now, he won't be mean." Fern turned to look into her ma's eyes; they were soft and gentle, full of love. She then turned back around to see outside, Wyatt was now standing proudly next to his Pa as they both stood side by side. A moment later, Wyatt turned beaming and then came running back into the house.

"Pa's gonna show me how ta carve," he announced proudly, beaming from ear to ear.

"That's wonderful hunny," Elise answered as she smiled down at her son. "I'm sure you'll do wonderfully."

Fern took a few minutes to come around, as she looked outside at her Pa slowly making his way towards the house and her little brother beaming with joy. She wouldn't forget so easily the pain her Pa had caused to them all, yet seeing the joy in her little brother's face was enough to tell her things would be ok. Wyatt was so trusting of folks, always seeing them for who they really were a beautiful person inside.

Fern looked up and gave her Pa a small smile when he returned, as he returned it and gently rumpled her hair. "How bout some breakfast for we tackle that wood?" Ted asked as he looked at his son's bright smiling face. In all his excitement Wyatt nodded his head with vigor and let out an enthusiastic "Yes."

Ted watched his son walk proudly towards the small kitchen, the bright smile still on his face. Fern stood and watched her brother, seeing how he trusted their father so much now. She, deep down wanted to do the same to be able to trust, although it would probably take her a little more time than Wyatt to melt away all the pain.

Elise looked from her husband to her daughter, seeing looks of want in their eyes, both wanting to trust the other. Something she knew would happen someday. "Ma, we better go find breakfast, Wyatt's waiting," said Fern as she looked into her mother's eyes. Elise smiled, and offered her hand to Fern who placed her small hand inside her mothers. Ted was touched at the sight and hoped that one day Fern would do him the same honor.

**Chapter Nineteen**

"How do I know, Sully, that I don't need to worry? With Catherine being here this isn't going to be easy on me, I still carry with me the pain of the kiss you shared," Michaela stated as best she could, fearful the tears might begin to fall.

Sully realized then that he should have known this wasn't going to be easy for him, telling Michaela to trust him when clearly she couldn't. He tried to think, what if the situation had been reversed, if another man had kissed Michaela. But his love for Michaela clouded over any such thoughts; he wanted to heal the wound.

Sully looked into Michaela's eyes; his own filled with love for her. "Because, my heart's ya'rs now. There isn't anyone in this world that I want, but you."

Michaela wanted very much to believe him, but a part of her still hurt, and it would take time for it to heal. She stared for a moment at the papers she'd been writing on trying to avoid his gaze, but the power of their connection was too much for her. "Please believe me," Sully said after a moment had passed. Michaela looked up again, trying not to let any tears spill with the pain that she felt, as she looked deep into Sully's eyes. There wasn't an ounce of dishonesty in them at all; after all he was a man of his word. Charlotte had been clear about that right from the start.

"I…I …believe you. You're honest and haven't given me a reason to doubt you otherwise. The pain from Catherine is still there and I think in time I'll be able to let you back in to my heart."

Sully felt as if he'd almost won a great battle, hearing Michaela tell him that she believed him. His heart nearly sank when she spoke her last sentence, having now idea how fully her heart had broken and how much time she needed to fully heal again.

Catherine resorted to sitting on the bench, when it appeared that Sully wasn't going to return as soon as she'd thought. She looked around her at the townsfolk, moving about as if she'd become part of the bench itself. No one really seemed to notice her, or if they did it was nothing more than a stare.

Catherine began to think as she sat there waiting for Sully, what it was that had truly driven her back here. Was it her need for his help? Or did she really want to see him again? She knew deep down his heart belonged to Dr. Quinn, and yet a part of her would never forget his ruggedly handsome face, or the kiss.

The more she thought about Sully, the more she realized what it was that had driven her back here. Catherine still longed for Sully; a part of her would as long as he was around her. When she had become lost on her journey home, the first thing she thought of was the rugged handsome mountain man who understood her. "Sully will help me," Catherine had thought to herself, and now he appeared to be torn, wanting to help those in need and trying to mend Dr. Quinn's broken heart.

Catherine got up off the bench and began to walk towards the train station. As much as she wanted to stay, she just couldn't. Sully's heart would never be hers, and it was best that she leave town. She would just have to try extra hard now to find her family.

Horace almost didn't see Catherine standing there so silently, as he sorted through the mail. Samantha was nearby, sleeping thankfully. She had given both her parents some rough nights with her crying. "Oh, sorry ma'am didn't see ya," Horace stammered. He'd just now looked up from his work to find a customer standing there. "Anythin' I can do for ya?"

"I like a ticket home please, on train," Catherine replied forming her words as best she could. Living with the Cheyenne for so long had affected her English, and now she was finding it hard to speak the language again.

"What's ya'ur destination?" Horace asked as he began to prepare her ticket.

"St. Louey," Catherine replied confident that she'd gotten the name right. Horace on the other hand took a moment to digest this, before realizing that she meant St. Louis.

"Here ya are ma'am," Horace said as he handed her the ticket. "Train leaves tomorrow at 9am for St. Louis."

"Thank you." Catherine took the ticket from him and held it in her hand as she turned and walked away from the train station. She had no idea now where to go, only that going back to the clinic was out of the question.

Catherine didn't know how far she'd walked; only that she'd gotten pretty far away from town. Nothing seemed familiar anymore, but the way her life had been nothing was.

Finding a tall tree, Catherine sat down with her back against it and closed her eyes. Images floated through her head of the kiss she'd shared with Sully, the trouble she'd caused, the stagecoach as it left, the men that had found her, and those that she had come to love. The Indians were the only family she'd known for most of her life, and yet going back to her real family would be best. Catherine wasn't going to get any better, and perhaps there was someone out there who could help her. The last thing Catherine remembered before she drifted off was thinking what she was going to do next.

He was a tall figure, long hair of a dark brown color that hung around his face, eyes of a soft brown and soft buckskin color. There was a necklace about his neck and moccasins on his large feet. He had been out hunting, following a rabbit, when he'd stepped into a clearing and laid eyes on a fair haired maiden. She was beautiful, and unlike any of the white man he'd seen before. Her skin was not pale, but lightly tanned. He stared at her for one long moment before moving closer to the maiden.

"She sleeps like a deer, peaceful and yet ready to run at the face of danger." In one fluid movement Catherine was lifted into strong arms and carried off into the trees. "No harm will come to you now." His words were whispered, and in reply, Catherine nestled her head on his chest.

Far off in the distance lay a small village where a peaceful people lived in solitude. Elu was born there many moons ago to beautiful and lovely parents. He had grown up to be a handsome young man who caught the eyes of many of the young women in the tribe. But no one could melt his heart.

As Elu approached his village, he saw smoke rising from the teepee where councils were held and the women outside working on various tasks. Elu knew the women would talk, and the men would ask questions of him, but deep down he didn't care what they said or what they did. He had laid claim to a beautiful maiden who was beginning to play with the strings of his heart. There wasn't anything in the world to stop him from loving her.

**Chapter Twenty**

**S**ully exited the clinic, pulling the door shut behind him and leaning up against it. He looked around him, fully expecting to find Catherine still sitting where he'd left her moments ago. But she was gone. Sully looked around town, his eyes scanning for places where she might be. He worried that she might end up having another fit, and then what would those around her do? She had enough trouble fending for herself having lived with the Indians for so many years.

Sully was torn in two, a part of him wanted to run after her and yet another knew he had to let go. His heart belonged to Michaela and he couldn't very well go running after every woman in distress. Michaela stepped outside a moment later.

Sully could feel her presence, even before she came up behind him. "She's gone," Sully said as he stared out in front of him, contemplating what to do. "Maybe it's for the better," Michaela answered. "She needed to learn to let go of you."

Michaela's words stung a little in Sully's heart, as he fully knew how much Catherine had become attached to him. He'd been blind and hadn't seen her advances on him, nor was he expecting the kiss she gave him. Now Sully would have to live with the bitter memories of what followed, and begin to pick up the pieces of Michaela's broken heart.

Sully acknowledged Michaela's words, by sharing a look of understanding. She was right in what she had said, and for now Sully just wanted to be on his own. Michaela climbed up into the wagon and watched as Sully disappeared around the corner of the saloon.

Jannie stood transfixed in the open door, almost afraid to move. In the dark it was hard to make out the figure in front of her. Her heart pounded in her chest, fearful for what might happen if she left the door open too long. "Hello?" Jannie asked in a shaky voice. Rusty let out a low growl, causing his mistress's nerves to snap. Jannie started to back away, as Rusty moved closer to the stranger. Rusty moved closer to the figure, as Jannie stood behind pleading him not to go. She was clearly at her wits end with fright.

Jannie out of fright moved slowly back into the house, her eyes never leaving the figure outside, nor her trusted dog. She wanted desperately to find something to defend herself with, a part of her wishing she had a gun on her. But all she succeeded in doing was running backwards into the table. Jannie tried hard to not let the pain she felt show on her face; she had to be brave, for her and for Rusty.

Actually Rusty seemed to be the one with the balls, not Jannie. He'd marched right out into the hands of the stranger. She dearly wished he hadn't gone outside, but there wasn't much she could do about it now. A second after Jannie ran into the table, Rusty came bounding inside his tail wagging.

Jannie looked puzzled, what was going on? Who was this stranger and what power did they have over her dog? She hoped it wasn't some weirdo that put a spell on him; she'd never forgive them if that happened.

Rusty nudged his mistress wanting to make sure she was ok. He looked up at her with puppy eyes, as she forced a smile. "I'll be ok, boy." Rusty let out a small bark and took back off for the door.

Jannie stared in horror as her dog bounded back outside to the stranger; a part of her wishing this whole thing was a bad dream and that at any moment she'd wake up.

Kyle stared into the dim light inside the small cabin, very aware of the frightened look on Jannie's face. It'd been so long since he'd seen her, held her in his arms, that it was all he could do not to rush and envelope her in his arms. He hadn't seen her in years it seemed and now he wanted more than anything to right the wrongs they'd had and start anew. Had it not been for Rusty, he didn't think he could have done what happened next.

Rusty having the instinct of a dog, began to push Kyle forward into the dimly lit cabin where Jannie stood in fright. Kyle watched her face pale in fear as he began to move towards her, his own heart beat widely. A million questions ran through his mind, would she recognize him? Would she run into his arms? Could the love they shared be rekindled?

Jannie was frozen in fear, shivering from head to toe as she watched the stranger moving slowly into the cabin. She wanted to scream, to run away, but her feet wouldn't move. Turning from side to side, Jannie tried to locate Rusty, and when she did, he bounded out from behind and came running towards her. She first saw her dog coming at her, tail wagging and full of kisses.

Kyle tried so hard to suppress a giggle as he watched Jannie try to ward off her dog. But no matter how hard she tried, the dog was winning and she knew it. "Alright boy, what is it?" Rusty barked and tugged on her skirts, before he ran back to the stranger's side.

Jannie willed herself to look up to see her dog standing next to someone in blue. Her heart stopped as she went from the knees up, the closer she got the harder it was to breathe. The feelings were overwhelming at seeing him standing there before her; after all he'd nearly scared her to death. Now he was standing there looking both scruffy and handsome at the same time.

Kyle lost all sense of time and words the moment Jannie looked up and into his eyes. He'd never felt such a feeling as he did then, his heart was pounding as the world stood still before him. She was a vision standing there in the dim light. Kyle slowly made his way forward to her, unable to take his eyes off of her.

Jannie's eyes were glued to Kyle's as she watched his every move. The closer he got the more her heart pounded. All her fear was gone the moment his hand caressed her face, and everything around her melted. She could feel the warmth of his fingers on her face, the heat of his warm breath blowing and the softness of his lips as they met hers. Jannie could feel her knees buckle beneath her, melting into a puddle as Kyle kissed her with a passion she'd never felt before and held her to him so tenderly it was as if she was floating on a dream cloud.

Jannie didn't want to come down from the cloud she was floating on, as Kyle's tongue gently caressed the inside of her mouth. His hands held her close in such a loving way she wanted to melt right then and there. She never wanted this moment to end.

For Kyle being able to hold Jannie again was beyond any of his wildest dreams. All those years they'd been apart, it was as if nothing had changed. They both felt an undying passion for each other. He never wanted to let her go again, not for anything or anyone.

Kyle pulled back from the kiss, gazing into the eyes of the one he missed so much. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, and her eyes were a vision of love. "I'm sorry I frightened you, wasn't my intention." Jannie felt only the swelling of her heart and the love she felt, all thoughts of the fear he'd put her through disappeared. "Don't worry, I'm just glad you're here now safe and sound," Jannie replied. Kyle smiled down at her, before leaving her with another soft kiss.

**Chapter Twenty One**

**S**ully rounded the corner by the saloon, his back towards the town as the distance between him and town increased. He could feel Michaela's eyes boring into his back, her words still ringing in his ears. Michaela was right and he knew it, but his stubborn pride kept him from fully admitting it.

Sully entered the woods not paying much attention to where he was going, just so long as he was away from town. He didn't even notice the doe and her fawn peering over at him through the trees, their eyes wide with curiosity.

It was all beginning to make sense now; Catherine had been making advances on him all along. She saw them as being "the same" and as someone who understood her. If he'd let her, she would have fallen in love with him. Sully was thankful that didn't happen, but still felt terrible about the kiss. He'd broken Michaela's heart more than he'd ever know, and now he had all the pieces of it before him to put back together.

Michaela stood long enough outside the clinic to see Sully disappear around the corner of the saloon before she climbed into the wagon. She saw the hurt and realization in his eyes when they discovered Catherine was gone, and the effect her words had on him. Catherine had to let go of Sully, she'd harbored on him for too long, it was time for her to move on. She also knew there were two hearts needing to be mended and made whole again.

Michaela held the reins in her hands as she began to lead the horses' home, when a familiar voice broke through the air. "Ma!" Brian called out; breathless from the running he'd done all the way from the school house. Michaela brought the wagon to a sudden halt so as not to run over Brian. "Thanks ma." Brian tossed his school books into the wagon before climbing aboard.

"Are you alright back there? You sound a bit out of breath."

"I'm fine, ran all the way here from the school house."

"I can tell." Michaela smiled to herself as she drove the wagon home. Brian settled himself in the back of the wagon with his books nearby. On the way home Brian chatted on about the snake that Jimmy brought to school in an old box and the dirty trick some the older kids played on the teacher. "I'd never seen The Reverend so scared before when Jimmy went right up to him with that snake."

Michaela half heard everything that Brian was going on about, her mind still on Sully. Usually she listened more attentively to what the children had to say of their day, but today her mind was elsewhere.

"Colleen had to stay after to clean up the classroom. 'Friad that trick got a little messy," Brian continued on not realizing just yet that his ma wasn't paying full attention to him right now.

Michaela stopped the wagon in front of the barn, got down and made her way inside without so much as a word to Brian. Brian scooped up his books, climbed down from the wagon and made his way inside. The door had been left slightly opened, as Michaela hadn't bothered to close it.

"Ma?" Brian called out in a voice that almost sounded like a frightened child. Looking around the room he saw no trace of her, just the lone table with breakfast dishes still atop it. They had been in a rush this morning and hadn't time to really tidy up. It was when he glanced towards the window, when he did see her sitting there.

Michaela had nestled herself beneath a blanket as she rocked back and forth quietly lost in thought. So much had happened between Sully, Catherine and her, that with Catherine gone Michaela's heart still hurt. She'd opened her heart to Sully only to have it broken, and even in her pain she wanted nothing more than Sully back in her arms.

Brian came all the way inside and crept towards Dr. Mike ever so slowly, as not to disturb her. "Ma?" he called again, this time more timid than the first time. Michaela broke out of her trance long enough to acknowledge him and let him know she would be ok. Yet there was still sadness in her eyes that Brian saw.

Brian set down his school books on the table and removed his jacket before going over to Dr. Mike. He then nestled himself in her lap and let her arms envelope him in a motherly way. Michaela hugged Brian close to her, and soon felt the pent up tears falling from her eyes. The tears she'd hidden when they'd found Catherine in the woods and the tears when she learned Catherine wanted Sully's help, and lastly for his disappearing. Brian wrapped his little arms around his ma, "It'll be ok ma, and we love you."

"I love you too," Michaela replied through her tears as she hugged Brian close.

Sully continued to walk until dusk began to fall. He hadn't begun to notice the clouds turning shades of pink and blue as the sun began to set. There wasn't anything in this world that hurt him the most right now and he wanted very much to erase all the pain. Sully knew, however that this wasn't going to be an easy battle to win back his heart song, yet there was no one else in the world who he wanted more.

Sully stopped in his tracks at the edge of a clearing as if he wasn't sure whether to go or stay. A part of him wanted to stay hidden, but he knew that wasn't the answer. He couldn't run from Michaela, not ever, as he'd done with the memory of his first wife. Sully had to put himself out in the open and work to earn the love of Michaela Quinn back again.

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**E**lu stepped inside his teepee carefully, as not to disturb the sleeping maiden in his arms. She had been sleeping so peacefully since he found her, that he wanted nothing to interrupt her sleep. Once inside, Elu carefully laid her down on his bear skin rug and then prepared to lay a fire. Elu sat with his back to the teepee wall, as the fire began to burn, smoke curling into the air as if in a dance. His eyes landed on the maiden, with her pale skin and golden hair, who looked more beautiful as the firelight played with her features than when he'd found her.

There was something about her that Elu found mesmerizing, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He'd seen other Indian women whose beauty shown through enough to make a man stumble in his speech. Yet Elu hadn't been attracted to any of those. This maiden sleeping before him began stirring emotions in him that he'd not felt before.

Catherine began to stir, feeling the warmness of a fire nearby and wondering a little where she was. "Mmm," Catherine mumbled, as she rolled over on her side, facing the fire and Elu. Elu's body froze at the sight, and his heart beat thudded inside with anticipation. He soon felt his eyes permanently glued to her waiting to see what she would do next.

Catherine rolled all the way over on her right side and slowly opened her eyes to find herself enveloped in darkness and the warmth and light of a burning fire nearby. Her heart leapt with a small ounce of joy thinking that she was with Sully and he was going to help her find her family. But when she fully opened her eyes and sat up the sight of the man before her, her heart skipped a few beats.

She could just make out his chiseled face, with dark eyes softening in the firelight when they gazed upon her, and his long dark hair that fell just past his shoulders. At first Catherine wanted to turn away and bolt from the dark eyes pouring into her, but something kept her from doing so. Catherine soon became lost in the dark eyes staring deeply at her through the firelight and smoke. She couldn't explain the force keeping her from turning away as it was something more powerful than she could ever explain.

Elu had braced himself for the moment when the maiden would open her eyes; yet nothing could have prepared him for the outcome. Catherine was so lost in his dark eyes that she almost didn't see him move towards her. Elu moved beside her; his breath causing warm tingles on her skin as he dared let a finger run through her golden hair.

Catherine nearly lost herself into oblivion at his touch; she'd never felt anything like it before. She turned to face him in the darkness of the teepee, the firelight still playing with shadows all around them. There was a longing in his eyes, he wanted her so much but was afraid to even touch her more for fear she'd disappear. Catherine reached out to take his hand, feeling the strength of it in her own small delicate hand. She then smiled at him, "You stay here with me," she breathed into the night air. "I stay," Elu answered in the same breath of a voice that she had used.

His answer brought more of a smile to her face before she nestled herself on his chest, soon feeling his strong arms envelope her in their safety and warmth. Catherine didn't' know why she felt she could trust this stranger, but the more she lost herself in him, the more she didn't want to let go.

Michaela wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep in the rocking chair, Brian had since left her lap and the air was chilly. A shiver ran down her spine, as she brought her hands to her arms, rubbing warmth into them. Michaela made to stand up, finding her legs a little wobbly and stiff from sitting in one position for so long. She began to walk towards the bed, releasing the pins and needles in her feet. Michaela bit her lip to drive out the pain as she made the short distance to her bed, where she collapsed and drew the quilt over her.

Michaela felt drained emotionally with all that had been going on since Catherine walked to their lives. She never imagined a man as Sully who only had eyes for her, could even think of betraying her love for him. It had been too much for her to bear and even being in the woods with him had been somewhat of a test. Sully was a man who wanted to help, yet why couldn't he leave Catherine be? Couldn't he see how much she had hurt their relationship? Michaela tried not to think of it all, as a part of her need to heal and another felt empty. Sully had become a part of her and letting go in any capacity was not easy.

Brian walked into the room rubbing the sleep from his eyes; as the sun began to pour through the windows. It had been hours ago when he'd left his ma's lap to find the comforts of his own bed. He made his way fully into the room to check on her wondering if she was still there.

Brian noticed right away that the rocking chair was empty and a small form huddled deeply under the covers. He walked over to the side of the bed, "Ma?" he called softly as if not to startle her. He got no answer, and tried again this time a little louder. "Ma?"

"Mmm…" came a faint mumble underneath the covers which sounded like one of discomfort than a please don't wake me.

"Ma, wake up, it's mornin'," Brian replied in a voice that insisted she get up, but to his dismay she didn't move. In his fourth attempt, Brian laid his hand on her to give her a nudge. Brian pulled back his hand immediately after touching his ma; her body was chilled not warm as he was used to. Panic and fear began to set in, something wasn't right.

Trying to hold back tears, Brian patted off to find Colleen, he needed help and fast. "Colleen," he called out. "Ya gotta wake up."

"Brian, go away," Colleen mumbled back.

"No I won't," Brian shot back. "Ma's freezing, something ain't right. Ya gotta come quick."

Colleen was about to turn over and shut out Brian, when his last words rung in her ears. _Ma's freezing, something ain't right_. She forced open her still tired eyes and climbed out of her warm bed. Brian seeing the results he wanted quickly grabbed her hand as soon as her feet hit the floor to take her to where their Ma was.

"Oh my gosh," the words stumbled out of Colleen's mouth in shock. Just yesterday Dr. Mike had been the picture of health and now she was near cold as ice. Colleen tried to think of what to do through her panic and rising fear of what seemed to be a strange illness. "We gotta find Sully, Cloud Dancing, someone," said Colleen when she'd finally found her voice again.

Brian didn't waste any time in running off to the barn to wake Matthew. He didn't think he'd be allowed out on his own like that, unless his brother or sister was with him. Brian nearly collided with the barn door and fumbled with it for a minute before he could get it open. He threw being quiet as a mouse to the wind; as he rustled up the hay and thumped up the ladder.

"Matthew, it's ma. We gotta find Sully. She needs help, fast," said Brian in a rush of words. Matthew who had been sleeping peacefully was startled by Brian's interruption and barely caught all he said. He did hear enough to know he needed to get up for some reason.

"Slow down, little brother, whatever it is I'm up." Some relief washed over Brian's face as he went back down the ladder. "We gotta get the horses, have to find Sully."

"Hang on," Matthew called out as he began to climb down. "Why are you in such a hurry to get the horses?"

"Ma, she's sick awful bad, we gotta get Sully," Brian replied, wasting no time in finding a bridle and saddle.

"What's she got?" Matthew asked, seeing how his brother was in such a rush. Why he needed Sully and not other townsfolk was beyond him at the moment.

"Dunno, it's bad. She's all cold under all them covers," Brian replied slow and steady. With the look Brian gave him, Matthew knew whatever it was, was serious. Brian wasn't one to cry for help unless he really needed it and with a mother he was on shaky ground. He didn't want to lose another mother. Without wasting another minute, Matthew threw on clothes, mounted his horse and rode off leaving Brian standing there in his night shirt.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**C**olleen was frantic with worry over what to do. The hot flashes were coming on in strange ways that once she figured out a solution; it was thrown to the wind once the attack came. She couldn't seem to keep Dr. Mike warm when she was shivering, nor could she think of anything to keep her cool when she was throwing off all the blankets. Colleen was fighting a losing battle and she sincerely hoped that Matthew would be back soon with help.

Brian returned to the house once Matthew had disappeared into the woods. His little heart was worried sick wanting so much for Dr. Mike to live. He walked over to Colleen, and seated himself next to her at the table. "Colleen," Brian asked in a meek voice. "Ma's not gonna die is she?"

Colleen broke out of her trance, "Don't go thinking like that. Ma's gonna be fine." Just as soon as the words left her mouth, Colleen wondered if they were really true. She wanted Dr. Mike to live, but without knowing the illness she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

Just then Michaela jerked awake throwing back the covers that had once kept her warm as her body tossed and turned. Colleen rushed over to find Dr. Mike bathing in sweat. Beads of it had formed on her face and were trickling down the sides.

"Brian, go get me a cloth dunked in water. We need to cool her down," Colleen asked in an urgent voice. Brian took off to find a cloth and soak it before he came back. Colleen was left standing at the side of the bed waiting for the episode to end. A moment later Brian returned with the desired cloth which he handed to Colleen. She took the now heavy cloth and began to dab the sides of Dr. Mike's face with it, but try as she might it was difficult. Michaela moved each time Colleen reached for her, and at times Colleen missed her face and the cloth landed on her nose or mouth.

Brian stood near his sister, a growing worry forming in his eyes with each toss and turn Dr. Mike took. He was worried when she was sick before with the influenza, but now not even Colleen could figure out what was wrong. His small hands reached for his sister, as he wrapped them around her, "Promise you'll make her better," he asked in a meek voice before he buried his head in her skirts. Colleen reached out an arm to hold Brian close to her, "I'll do everything I can to make her better," Colleen replied with a voice full of empty hope.

Sully lay inside his lean too deep in sleep as the sun began to rise around him. He hadn't stayed long in the clearing last night and somehow he managed to find his shelter. Emotionally exhausted, it hadn't taken long for Sully to drift off to sleep and to dreamland.

Surrounding him in the old familiar walls was the warmth of a slowly burning fire not as strong as it once had been. The hour had grown dark and the fire was the only glow about the room. In a rocking chair nearby, he saw her sitting there wrapped in a blanket. Her face looked solemn, almost sad as if she'd lost something near and dear to her heart.

The last time he'd seen Michaela before he left town, she'd been upset with him her face filled with worry. She hadn't wanted him to go back to Catherine, after all she told him Catherine needed to let go of him. The face he saw now was full of the sadness he'd not seen. He wanted so much to be right there with her, but would she accept him? After all it was her decision to be alone "right now."

Sully wanted to smile when Brian showed up a little while later, ending up on Michaela's lap. The image of a mother and son rocking back and forth nearly brought tears to his eyes. She had let the tears begin to fall as Brian nestled himself in her lap doing his best to comfort her. His heart started to break as the image stayed, before all went black.

In the darkness he couldn't see anything, but he could feel her screaming out to him, needing him, wanting him. Sully tossed and turned trying to bring back the image, not wanting her to disappear from his vision. It was when the screaming finally stopped, when Sully woke with a start, shouting Michaela's name into the air.

Wolf was by his side in seconds, whining with concern that showed in his eyes. He nudged Sully in the arm to get his attention, slipping his head under his arm. Sully turned to Wolf, patted him on the head to let him know in silence that he was alright. Wolf seemed to understand as he lay down with his head in Sully's lap.

Matthew never let up on his speed as he raced through the woods in search of Sully. The faces of his brother and sister were enough to tell him the situation with Dr. Mike was grave. He hoped that by the time he found Sully and brought him back that it wouldn't be too late.

To late? Matthew thought to himself for only a moment. He didn't want to dwell on lost hopes as that would get him no where. Dr. Mike would get better, she had to, right? Matthew didn't want to stop and think any further of what might befall things if they got worse. He was the oldest and needed to keep his emotions at bay, not letting them seep through the surface.

Matthew kept Scout going, not letting him break his fast speed as he scanned his surroundings for Sully. In another several yards, Matthew spotted smoke rising and as he got closer saw that he'd stumbled upon an Indian village. He slowed the pace at which Scout was running so as not to disturb the peacefulness of the village and cause uproar. The last thing he needed was an army of Indian's chasing after him.

Matthew slowed Scout down to a trot as they got near the outskirts of the village. He wasn't sure at this point where he was as he'd been so full of fear that everything around him was a blur. Before long the sounds of his horse's hooves hitting the ground caused several Indians to look up and stare, some in wonder and others in fear. He caught each one of their gazes noting more so the ones that looked at him in fear. Those that had fear in their face he watched move inside a teepee only to emerge seconds later with a weapon of choice.

Matthew's breath caught in his throat, what was he to do now? By the looks of things he was going to be prey for vultures and any other animals that feasted on dead bodies. He slowly dismounted, left his horse standing there, as he made his way forward with hands held up in the air.

"I come in peace," Matthew called out to anyone there who might understand him. He was greeted with looks and sniggers. On close examination, Matthew soon realized he was dealing with dog soldiers, and they were no friends of his. "My ma, she's ill. I'm lookin' for someone. Can't anyone help me?" More of the same followed, along with some raising their weapons to make Matthew their latest target practice. He wanted to say more, but figured it would be useless sending him to a grave sooner rather than later.

Matthew's heart pounded as one dog soldier covered in war paint approached him. "Why are you coming here? We don't associate with your kind."

"Ma's a friend to the Cheyenne medicine man, Cloud Dancing. She needs his help." Matthew replied hoping for some recognition and daring not to speak Sully's name just yet. He doubted Sully was a favorite amongst them either.

"Don't care 'bout her, unless she got some fine hair for my belt," the Dog Soldier remarked with a grin and laugh that sent chills down Matthew's spin. He didn't care much for this boy in front of him.

Matthew watched as the dog soldier did circles around him, spitting at the ground every so often. He was beginning to make him nervous and uneasy with each step he took. Matthew was afraid to move for fear he'd get an arrow put into him somewhere. When the dog soldier finished circling Matthew, he came right up to him, leaving mere inches between his face and Matthew's. "I don't like ya and it'd be nice if ya left us along. We don't care bout your ma or this Cloud Dancing that ya speak of, so why don't ya just ride off back where ya came from."

Matthew couldn't stand the smell of garlic that reeked on the dog soldier's breath, nor the arrow pointed right at his heart. Any sudden movements would be unheard of along with trying to block out the smell. All he really could do was carefully mount his horse and pray he got out of there alive.

"Sorry to have bothered you." Matthew replied trying not to let his voice shake. He then slowly backed up to mount his horse, all the while keeping his eye on the soldier who'd been a little to close for comfort. With some fumbling, Matthew managed to mount scout and tear off into the distance, amid a flood of arrows. Apparently they meant to finish him off no matter what, yet the only arrow that got to him when through his head.

Matthew sent Scout flying through the tall grass and straight through the trees trying to put as much distance as he could between the village he'd found and himself. He wasn't paying much attention to were he was going, until he got caught on a branch and slid to the ground in a thump.

Matthew slowly opened his eyes to find himself looking right up at his horse, who seemed perfectly content with out the bother of a rider. He made an attempt to rise up, but found that his vision spun a little as he did so. Lying back on the ground, Matthew ran his fingers through his hair discovering a trickle of blood. He must have gotten cut by the branch as he fell and hit his head on something when he landed. For now he would just lay there until his head felt better and he could move again.

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**S**ully heard the sound of horse's hooves preceding a loud thump, waking him from the trance he'd been in. Wolf whined and looked up at his owner wondering too where the sound had come from. Sully got up slowly, and motioned for Wolf to follow him as he moved quietly through the brush. He didn't want to disturb the horse or draw any attention to himself.

Sully noticed at a glance when he was close enough, a hat with an arrow through it and feared the worst. Could there be a ban of dog soldiers here attacking settlers in the woods? He didn't trust them nor did he want to make any sudden moves.

When Sully was no more than a breath away, he began to note a familiar form lying on the ground. The dress looked very much like something he'd seen Matthew wearing and as his eyes traveled up his suspicions were confirmed. Sully didn't waste any time in coming into the clearing nearly scaring Matthew half to death.

"Shhh, we can't be drawin' attention to ourselves." Sully wasn't about to take any chances if there was danger lurking about. Matthew nodded in understanding, he didn't want that to happen either especially after his encounter in the village. "We gotta get ya outta here."

Sully offered Matthew his hand which he reluctantly took before pulling him up off the ground. Matthew winced in pain as he was lifted up; the dizziness was even more prevalent now that he was sitting up. Sully was about to ask what was wrong, when he saw the blood trickling down the side of Matthew's face. Thinking quickly Sully found something for Matthew to hold on the wound while he went over to a nearby stream. As he hoped there were cattails growing there of which he promptly rubbed off what he needed for a paste to put on Matthew's cut.

Matthew objected at first to the paste as it stung, but after a moment it began to sooth and once the dizziness had past he was able to get up again. Once Matthew was up, Sully wasted no time in leading them both out of the clearing and to his lean too.

"We can't stay long," Matthew said breaking the silence when he was sure they were safe. Sully looked at him puzzled, there didn't seem to be any danger lurking about at the moment. "What'd ya mean?" Sully asked hoping Matthew might elaborate.

"Somethin's not right with ma, she needs ya." The words hit Sully like a tree hitting the ground after being cut down. Images of the dream floated in his mind as the words "she needs ya" echoed through his thoughts. Sully had sensed that something wasn't right and now Matthew had just confirmed the truth he'd known all along.

Colleen watched in horror as Dr. Mike had a frightening episode that not only involved a hot flash, but lead anyone in the room to think she was delusional. Everything she said made no sense as if her sentences and words were scrabbled together and it was up to the listener to figure it out on their own. She didn't even hear the sound of the door open or the footsteps that followed, her eyes glued to Dr. Mike in fear. What was happening? Could she be losing another ma?

Brian clung to her skirts in silence, Matthew standing behind them, as they watched with gentleness as Sully lifted her into his arms. The episode she'd had exhausted her and she lay limply as Sully held her close to him. Sully's heart was breaking just by looking at her limp pale form. Her face didn't seem to have the glow that it once did and her body felt weightless against his.

Sully forgot all about where he was and the children as he began to open up his heart again to Michaela. "_You are the song of my heart, the music that plays so sweetly in my ears, bringing sunshine and smiles to each new day, now you lay before me, a pale form of what you once were, my heart aches to hear your song again, it threatens to break at the thought of losing you, please don't let the song die, it's only just beginning_," Sully spoke in hushed whispers into her ear, hoping with all his heart that she would hear him and fight to keep the song alive in his heart.

Sully tenderly held Michaela till the fire burned low and the last candles had been snuffed. The children had long since found their beds. Matthew was grateful to have Sully there, Colleen looked somewhat relieved and Brian still looked worried. But they all knew in an unspoken silence that Sully wasn't going to depart till Dr. Mike was better.

Michaela even in her deep slumber had heard the words Sully had spoken. She felt his presence in the room and his arms around her long before he'd opened his heart. She hadn't the strength to open her eyes or to send him off. All she could do was submit herself to him.

Sully's words had almost been more than she could bear. He'd broken her heart and now he wanted her to be strong again and be his heartsong. Michaela had been in such pain and now the buddle seemed to have burst. She couldn't fight her own feelings, she loved him more than any words in a poem could express.

Michaela began to stir, as the night became still with everyone fast asleep except for the creatures of the night. Her eye lids fluttered open and she breathed in the familiar smells of the handsome mountain man beside her. Sully had managed in his sleep to still keep an arm around her. Michaela moved ever so slightly so as not to disturb Sully. She wanted very much to get out of the clothes she was in.

Sully felt movement beneath his arm causing him to slowly open his eyes. He soon found himself staring into the beautiful face of his heartsong whose eyes looked like that of a darling puppy wanting attention. His hand came gently up from around her waist to caress the soft tendrils of hair that enveloped her back, as Michaela fell back against the bed with hardly any strength to rise.

Sully moved to look gaze upon Michaela in the dimness of the evening light. He could feel her breath caress his face as he took in the scent he had grown to love. Her body was beginning to gain warmth again and her cheeks felt warm to the touch as Sully ran the side of his hand down them.

Michaela stared deeply into Sully's eyes for some recognition that he wasn't going to hurt her again. Her eyes pleaded with him to mend the pieces he'd broken and love her again as he once did. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him, as hard as that had been for short time.

Sully returned her stare with his own studying her eyes, her face, giving her a soft loving look and gentle touches. He saw the pleading in her eyes and the pain behind them, wanting nothing more than to have her eyes look at him with love again.

Michaela's eyes over time began to soften, realizing deep down that Sully did love her with all his heart and she had nothing to worry of his love. She was his and there would be no other to complete him. Sully watched as a slight smile played upon her lips in the darkness before her eyes slowly closed into a peaceful slumber. He placed a light kiss on her cheek before lying beside her, only to feel her nestle into his arms moments later.

When morning came the light of the sun and the innocence of the children found two souls nestled together as one. Brian beamed a little happy to see Sully with his ma again. Colleen blushed, her face turning a deep red, embarrassed to see her Ma and Sully to intimate with each other. Matthew held his own before shooing them outside to wash up.

It was some time before Michaela stirred awake to find herself still enveloped in Sully's embrace. Without a word she reached her hand up to run along his tanned jaw like a feather, preceding a soft kiss on his cheek. He had come back to her, but what lay ahead were two lost hearts longing to be one again.

**Epilogue**

"**M**a" Wyatt called, "Look what I do," he then turned to the tree and beamed with pride. Elise smiled down at her young son who stood proudly next to his creation. He had tried so hard with his Pa's help to carve as he had one done many years ago.

Ted came up a moment later, scooping Wyatt into his arms. "He done good."

"Yes he has," Elise echoed in reply. For now below the two hearts was a smaller one with a "W" carved inside.

"Did all myself," Wyatt stated proudly, which brought smiles to his parent's face.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Elise answered with a motherly smile and a gentle touch on his arm.

Fern had been standing in the doorway watching all that her Pa had done with her little brother. He had been so patient with him while he carved and never angered when Wyatt made a mistake. Now she could see the love in his eyes and slowly began to realize that he wasn't going to hurt his family anymore. She came slowly out of her hiding place, moving towards the tree where the rest of her family stood.

Wyatt soon spotted her and called to her, "'Ern, come tee. Did all myself," he beamed with another grin while pointing his small hand to the carving. Fern smiled a little and when she got closer she saw the lopsided heart and crooked W that her brother had done. "You did a nice job," Fern complemented his handy work. If it had been her the heart would have looked about the same.

"Would ya like ta try?" Ted asked with some hesitation, as he wasn't sure how his daughter would react. She hadn't warmed up to him much since he'd gotten better and mended his ways.

Fern turned to look up into her father's eyes with the innocence of a child wanting to love and trust. She saw the same trust and love in her father's eyes along with a smile on his face; he truly wanted her to do this.

Fern gave a small nod, as Ted set down Wyatt and picked her up into his arms. She was now at the level where the hearts had been carved, her parents large ones and Wyatt's smaller one. Ted reached into his back pocket and pulled out the tool that he had used earlier to help his son.

With Elise and Wyatt watching, Ted used the up most patience to guide his daughter through the process. A few times she got frustrated and wanted to stop, but his gentle coaxing kept her going. It was some time later when Fern had finished and Ted had set her back down.

"Look ma," she called to her proudly just as her brother had done, "I made one too."

"Yes you did and it looks lovely," Elise replied with a smile. Wyatt giggled with pleasure, "Ern da one too," as he marched over to take his sister's hand. The two of them beaming with pleasure at the work they'd done.

Ted turned to Elise watching her gentle ways with the children and how happy she looked. Elise looked up at him with tender loving eyes that spoke volumes. He realized then how much he loved her, and their two children. Forgetting the children were still around, Elise and Ted moved towards each other as their hands intertwined, there bodies stood next to each other, while their lips met out of a love for each other. There wasn't anything in this world that could take them away from each other and no greater happiness than to have their family back together again.

In my heart you'll always be no

Matter how far away you are

I know you'll be there through thick and thin

Writing me letters as a war rages on

Around you as you fight to get back

When I'm sick I know you'll be there for me

Never giving up hope that I'll live again

To have and hold you

Even at our breaking points

I know you'll be there

Fighting for my life, working to earn my love

For nothing will separate me from you

As our hearts are one to stay

Forever and always

No matter where you are

You'll always be, in my heart

Seb 9-4-05

(Ted visiting saloons, drinking…..etc then later gets the job working for Harding)

Jannie sat through the show all the while her mind in a different place and time. Her thoughts wandering, wishing she had someone to share this moment with. Dylan and Lydia looked so adorable nestled close to each other; and very lucky to have each other.

As the curtain drew to a close, Jannie started to leave. She couldn't stay a moment longer, had to get away. She needed some fresh air and time to think. Unfortunately the rustle of her skirts, caused Lydia to look her way.


End file.
